Fight Me!
by Peeve-danna
Summary: Five years in a foreign country can really change a person but some things tend to stay very similar. Chi Udai was always a bit strange with her one sided rivalry and her freak of a best-friend. Is the friendship more then it seems, or is the rivalry non-existant. Neji/OC/Shino
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****  
****Neji's Rival Returns! The power of the Iron Fist!**

* * *

The sun shone with an unusual radiance today. She pulled at her collar trying to allow some more air flow to reach inside her thick jacket. She wasn't used to these sorts of temperatures, and her wardrobe definitely wasn't suited to it either.

She raised her head and shaded her eyes with a hand. She could just make out the tall adobe wall of her home town rising out of the forest. It had been awhile. She smiled to herself. It felt good to see it again after so long.

She shook her head so her bangs fell away from her face then stretched a little before taking off at a run.

Home at last.

* * *

The Hokage was tired. More specifically, she was tired of the ridiculous things the villagers were sending in requests for.

"I didn't realise we were a gardening company." She growled, as she threw the fifth request to help with weeding she had received that day.

Shizune, who as always was standing off to one side, sighed and stared absentmindedly out the window. She also wished she wasn't inside with the paperwork, but some things just had to get done.

Suddenly, the door of the office burst open and both the Hokage and her assistant flew into a ready position.

"Guess whose back!" The girl standing in the doorway exclaimed.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes. There was nothing familiar about the ninja to her.

"It's only your favourite ninja, old man!" The girl continued. Suddenly she seemed to notice something with amiss. "Wait… you aren't the old man… did I walk into the wrong office again?"

She flicked her bangs out of her eyes again, revealing them to be a startling green. She was frowning, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tsunade said eventually. Moving out of her ready position, sensing no real threat from the girl standing in the doorway.

"Chieri of the Udai. You can call me Chi." The girl said, adjusting the green and blue jacket she wore. Underneath she wore a mesh shirt. "Who are you?"

"She is Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage." Shizune stepped in and explained.

"The Fifth!" Chi exclaimed. Her face visibly darkened for a moment. "Then the old man…"

"The Third died nearly four years ago now." The Hokage said, taking her seat once more.

"I guess that makes sense… I left nearly five years ago now." Chi said quietly.

"So, could you please explain to me exactly who you are?" Tsunade said, snapping Chi out of her sobriety.

"Chi Udai, Heir to the Udai Clan and Chuunin of the Leaf Village. I was sent on a covert training mission in the Land of Water for the past five years." Chi explained in a suddenly business-like manner.

"You were sent on a mission that took you four years… how old were you when you were given the mission?"

"Eleven... Just became a Chuunin actually. Came out top of the exam."

"You were sent away on a four year mission on your own at the age of eleven?"

"It wasn't necessarily meant to be a four year mission but a lot of things happened, and I actually didn't complete the mission."

"What was your mission?"

Chi paused for a moment, as if saying what she had failed at would make it more real. "I was to guard the Six Tails host and prevent the six tails from being captured."

Tsunade's jaw dropped a little. If she had failed that mission that meant…

"I see." Tsunade said slowly now. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Chi nodded and began her story.

* * *

Chi left the Hokage's office, pleased she no longer had to worry about her failed mission, although the weight of what had happened weighed on her. She pulled her headband out of her backpack and fastened it to her head before heading in the direction of her home.

Suddenly a noise caught her attention and she paused to listen, closing her eyes. She grinned, this was just too perfect. She leapt up onto a nearby building and climbed up until she was on top then sped in the direction of the noise, finally coming to a stop in a tree above the training ground.

"Today is the day, the day I defeat you." Chi muttered, looking down at the three ninja training below her. "It's been years but I'm definitely still stronger then you."

"Whoever you are, I suggest you show yourself immediately." One of the training ninja yelled up at Chi. She momentarily froze then leapt lightly to the ground into the middle of the three ninja.

"Ah, hi guys. Sorry to drop in without sending you a note first but… well… you know me." The three ninja looked at her blankly, as though knowing her was the last thing they knew.

"Ah… who are you?" Tenten said, looking perplexed.

"The same question had crossed my mind." Lee said

"I'm-"

"Chi Udai." Neji said flatly, "I thought you were dead."

"You wish!" Chi declared "I have been braving foreign lands in search of adventure."

"Oh… Chi…" Tenten said, realisation dawning on her face, bringing with it a look of annoyance.

Lee gave Chi the thumbs up. "One should never stop seeking adventure or training to be the very best they can."

"Same as always Lee." She laughed, "Anyway… back to business… as you know doubt have noticed I have returned from my long absence and there are a few things I need to sort out." She spun around and pointed a finger at Neji. "Fight me!"

Neji rolled his eyes, turned and walked away. She didn't look disappointed but rather grinned widely.

"I'll keep asking to the day I die!" She declared, turning to leave. If she could have seen his face she would have known he was smiling too.

* * *

_"__Hey, are you Neji Hyuga?"_

_Neji turned and looked at the small girl in front of him. He guessed she was probably a year __younger then him._

_"__Mm."_

_"__They say you're the strongest Hyuga ever. I'm Chi Udai and they say I am the strongest Udai ever. So… fight me!"_

_Neji looked mildly surprised. "What?"_

_"__Fight me!"_

_"__Why do you want to fight me?"_

_"__I am going to prove that I am the st__rongest ninja ever, and to do that I have to beat every strong ninja."_

_Neji frowned, turned and walked away. The young Chi stood there with her mouth open gaping after him._

_"__I'll fight you one day! Just you wait!"_

* * *

Chi walked into the Udai family sanctuary and removed her shoes. It was very quiet which didn't seem to worry her. She dropped her bag and made her way to her father's study. She knelt in front of the door.

"Father, I'm home."

The door slid open and her father knelt on the other side of the door.

"Chi." he said. He pulled her into a rough hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes Father, I'm home. Now stop smothering me. I still have to see everyone else."

He didn't let go.

"Ok, I guess you really missed me."

He nodded to her and she squeezed him tight. "Well, I missed you too, Dad. I have to say, I never imagined I'd be away for so long."

* * *

"Ready." Chi asked, stretching out her back and arms.

Her cousin, Gure, nodded. In her absence he had been made the heir, and Chi had chosen to reclaim her title in a one on one fight. She cracked her knuckles then pulled her headband down over her eyes.

Most of her relatives had gathered to watch, knowing the fight's winner would be the next leader of the family.

Chi took a deep breath then held her breath. Slowly she allowed herself to exhale, listening carefully to the beat of Gure's heartbeat. She cracked her neck just as she heard him leap forward.

Without a moment's thought she sidestepped his attack and reached a hand out sideways, grabbing him by the hair and slamming him into the ground. She head a bone break, and she estimated it was one of his ribs. He groaned in pain but got to his feet again.

"Gure, stop now! You can't beat Chi." Chi's sister, Ieri, yelled from the crowd pushing her way forward.

Gure ignore the comment and continued to focus on Chi. He began forming hand-signs rapidly. Chi waited to see what he had decided to try.

"Iron Style: Blade Dance"

"Ranged attacks are useless against me." Chi laughed. He sent several blades whizzing through the air towards her and she effortlessly dodged them all before moving quickly behind him, landing a kick square in his back, sending him flying. "You need to get faster and stronger before you stand a ghost of a chance beating me."

He winced in pain from the impact against his broken rib. He growled between his teeth at her. Before standing once more.

"Shouraigan!" He yelled.

Chi's face darkened. She didn't need to see him to know his eyes would have change from their normal brown to a yellow.

"So you have that do you. Let's see how good you have it." She said, before leaping forward on the offensive. This times as she threw punches and kicks he was effortlessly blocking them. She picked up her pace, throwing more attacks more rapidly, and slowly he began to struggle to keep up.

She changed from punches and kicks to a sweep, attempting to throw him off balance but he managed to avoid it. Swinging a kick in her direction. She just managed to catch the leg and threw him across the yard. Instead of crashing to the ground as he had previously though he landed lightly on his feet, swinging around and returning to attack almost instantly.

In a swift movement Chi lifted her headband off her eyes and caught his next attacked with one hand, holding him there.

"I told you, you don't stand a chance." She said flatly before landing a kick square in his face, breaking his nose.

With that final blow her cousin slumped to the ground, obviously defeated. A couple of members of his branch ran forward to take care of him.

Ieri ran forward to Chi, clearly livid. "Why did you do so much!"

Chi laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah I guess I did go overboard. Sorry sis. You think he'll be okay though, right?"

Ieri sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, "Probably. Come on, let's go inside now this stupid fight is over."

"Always so harsh."

Chi went to follow Ieri when she suddenly heard a noise coming from a tree outside the sanctuary. She turned to look but could see nothing. Still, she smiled to herself, she knew what she had heard.

She'd find him later and talk to him then.

* * *

"Neji, Neji… don't you know it's rude to spy on people." Chi said. She was leant up against the wall of a nearby building. Neji, would had been passing by, came to a stop.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"Sneaking around outside the sanctuary trying to spy on my fight with Gure. Anyone would think you were trying to see my techniques."

"What is the point… Your techniques are purely brute force considering neither of your clans Kekkei Genkai have manifested in you." Neji said without looking at her

"I'm a master of my clan's Iron Fist technique since it's all I can have. The technique is pretty much exclusively about brute strength. If I had the Iron Style limit I would have been able to put him down with one hit.

There was a brief pause. The sun was starting to go down.

"I suppose there are many techniques you developed while you were away." Neji said finally, taking a place next to Chi against the wall, watching the sun set.

"Of course. Doesn't stop the fact you stole the advantage." Chi said with a smile, "I still don't know any of your new techniques."

"Now you're back on active duty I guess it won't take you long for you to see them." Neji said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Never does. Though it would be more fun if you just fought me."

"Not likely."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Some things never change, but…" Chi sighed and smiled, "You know, that makes coming home so great. All my friends are still my friends."

"Friends?"

"Well… let's face it, you and I have a love/hate relationship."

"Love/hate." Neji smiled a little at that.

"Well, I don't think I'd be standing around watching the sunset with someone I truly hated." Chi said. Neji raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ah ha."

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you're happy I'm back." She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I never denied it."

Chi smiled at him. "For such a hard exterior you're pretty sweet under it all."

"Don't go getting mushy on me. You're just better company then Lee."

"So cruel…"

They fell into a comfortable silence again. Chi stretched her arms and yawned.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you around." She pushed off the wall and began walking back home down the road. After a few steps though, she stopped and called over her shoulder. "Oh and Neji, you have some leaves in your hair."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I've brought the files you asked for."

"This is all of them?" The Hokage said, looking at two small files.

"I searched all the Chuunin and Genin folders and this is all I could find."

The Hokage paused and quickly scanned the contents of both folders. She paused and rested her head in her hands.

"Something just doesn't add up here… When Ibiki gets back from his current mission tell him I need to speak with him.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****  
****Generations of Change**

* * *

"Good Morning Neji!"

Neji groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He didn't care who it was or why they were yelling, he just didn't want to hear it.

"You sleep late these days don't you?" Chi said, pulling the pillow off his face.

"Wha-" Neji said opening an eye and staring straight at a widely grinning Chi, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? I came home yesterday." Chi said, perching on the edge of his bed.

"I mean why you are in my room." Neji growled, curling into a ball.

"You used to be up and training by this time. But I guess there is no helping it." Chi got up and spun with a finger pointed at Neji. "Fight me!"

Her declaration was met with a small snore. She ground her teeth and shook Neji. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I don't want ice-cream for breakfast."

"What?"

"Just give me rice."

"I'm not cooking for you."

"Maybe an egg."

Chi sighed to herself. "Fine, I'll ask you later."

She slumped out of the room closing the door behind her. The minute she had left Neji cracked an eye open and smiled contently to himself before getting comfortable again.

Chi jaunted down the halls of the Hyuuga residence heading for Hinata's room. She skidded to a halt as the head of the Hyuuga household came round a corner and stopped in front of her. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Good Morning, sir."

"Ah, Chieri Udai… I had heard you had returned."

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose you've been to see Neji."

"Ah, I did stop by his room on the way. He was still sleeping."

"I'd recommend you see Hinata but she's away with her team at the moment. She would want to see you again."

"Oh I see."

"You should join Neji and I for training one day."

"I would be honoured."

"Your father has spoken highly of your skills."

"He speaks too highly of me."

"Not at all. To be able to maintain your place as heir of your house without your clans Kekkei Genkai is no small feat."

"You're too kind sir."

He smiled pleasantly at her. "I'm sure you have things you would rather be doing right now. I'll leave you to it."

Chi offered another bow then turned on her heel and made her way out of the Hyuuga complex. She turned the corner and ran right into Neji who had finally managed to get up and dressed.

"Oh, sorry." She as she stumbled back slightly, rubbing her head. She walked around him and took off at a jog.

Neji watched after her, a frown forming on his features. She had such good hearing she rarely did anything even slightly awkward because of it. Running into him was unprecedented.

* * *

Chi came to the park and flopped onto her back on the grass. A few kids were playing there and their laughter filled the air. It reminded Chi of her years back at the academy. She was the first of her clan to attend the academy since she was also the first to develop neither of her families' Kekkei Genkai.

Suddenly, almost as if someone had thrown the thought to her, she remembered a meeting with a certain ninja she had at the playground. She giggled as she remembered how shy he had been, something that she suspected wouldn't have changed much.

She pulled herself up to rest on her elbows and surveyed the village laid out before her. She tried to decide where to start. Noting the Hokage tower she figure the best thing to do would be to go and ensure the Hokage was prepared for her to return to active duty completely.

She leapt to her feet and set off at a jog, and before long found herself inside the Hokage's office once more.

"Ah, your back." The Hokage said glancing up from her paperwork. "And you have your headband on today."

"Yeah," Chi said adjusting her headband.

"Good, I had a look at your file and have been able to verify everything you told me." The Hokage flicked open a folder on her desk and sweep her gaze over it again, "You graduated a year before the rest of your class with the highest score and became a Chuunin one year later. That's an impressive record."

"I don't think I did anything unreasonable."

Tsunade looked up from the file, and very carefully observed Chi. "I also understand you have an impressive track record as far as your missions go. Thirty-seven 'D rank missions', twenty-eight 'C rank missions' and twelve 'B rank missions'. Not to mention you haven't failed to complete a single one."

"Did you memorize those numbers or are you still reading them off?" Chi said sheepishly rubbing her head. "Ah… I wasn't so much skill by myself as my team's ability to work together."

"Mm… yes… your partners were just as impressive as you. My condolences."

"Well, they did say they were going to become Chuunin or die trying." Chi tried to joke weakly.

"Mm… well… you have been returned to active duty, I'll inform you when I have a mission for you."

"Thank you Lady Hokage."

* * *

Chi stepped outside the building and blinked in the sunlight. It was another pleasantly warm day. She tugged on her jacket collar again and looked around at what she could see of the town. It was all so nostalgic, and as time was passing she was remembering more.

She suddenly thought about the one person she wanted to see most. However, she knew he probably wouldn't want to see her after the way in which they had parted.

Chi sighed to herself and sat down on the steps. She stared at the ground and began drawing in the sand with her foot.

"You know, someone is going to end up tripping over you if you sit there."

She looked up and saw a tall man with a shock of white hair and all his face covered except for one eye. He was holding a book in one hand and she saw the book read 'Make-out Paradise'. She smiled to herself.

"Ah sorry, didn't really think about it." She stood up and moved off the steps. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking, are you Kakashi Hatake?"

"Mm… how did you know?"

"Ah… was just a guess." She said looking at the book again, "A well educated guess."

"Who are you then?"

"Chi Udai."

"Mm…" he said before turned and starting up the stairs.

"See you around, sensei."

"Mm."

* * *

Chi, deciding that since she had nothing to do, chose to go to Ichiraku Ramen and have a long lunch. After all, ramen made everything easier to do. She sat down and waited to be served. She enjoyed the familiar aroma of the cooking soups and watched the steam swirl off the hot water used to cook the noodles. Suddenly a bowl of tonkatsu ramen, with extra pork, was placed in front of her.

"Wow… you remember!" She said, picking up some chopsticks and breaking them apart.

"Of course, you were in here everyday. Not something you forget in a hurry." The girl on the other side of the counter said with a grin.

"Thank you! You'll have to remind me how much that is."

"Consider it a home-coming present."

"Thanks Ayame! I am so hungry." She began sucking up the noddles at great speed. She was trying to decide what to do when she was finished with lunch. She had more then half a day ahead of her and she wished she had something more to do.

'I could get in some extra training… but I need to get back into training with a team, which is difficult when I don't have a team."

She soon found herself wondering about the offer from the head of the Hyuuga house. Why would he want to see her train with Neji. Maybe Neji had told him about her fighting style. Even more likely, maybe her father told him. The Hyuuga household and the Udai household were on good terms and the two heads often would meet to talk over a cup of sake.

"Now I think about it, he didn't say a word to me after the fight." She said out loud.

"Hm?" Ayame said

"Oh, sorry. Talking to myself." Chi said, returning to her ramen.

Her father didn't say much normally but she did kind of expect a word of congratulations or praise even.

"Hello Naruto, you're here early today."

"Yeah, the new technique I'm working on is really difficult so I thought I'd take a break."

For some reason the name Naruto sounded really familiar to Chi. She looked at the newly arrived ninja who had just taken a seat two seats down from her. She had to admit, he did look really familiar. She leant her head to one side, trying to think where she could have seen him before. He eventually noticed her staring and shifted uncomfortably.

Chi ignore his returned look, determined to figure out why he was so familiar.

'Blonde hair, blue eyes, black marks on his cheeks, leaf village headband, orange jacket and pants… well I don't know. He isn't bad looking actually…' she tipped her head to the other side, 'In fact he's pretty attractive… but I'm not supposed to be looking at him… I'm trying to figure out where I know him from.'

"Do you have a problem?" Naruto eventually said.

Chi pointed her chopsticks at him and poked him in the cheek without saying a word. She had already wandered into creepy territory, so may as well make a dash for the other side.

"OK..." Naruto said slowly, looking more then a little perplexed.

"I think I know you..." Chi said eventually. Just then something clicked. "Oh, you're the Naruto who failed the exam three times. The guy who always messed up in class. I remember."

He looked a little put out by the way Chi remembered him.

"Yeah, but I passed and now I am one of the Villages greatest ninja."

"Ah ha… I can see that."

He quickly changed his own facial expression to one of interest. "Actually, now you mention it. You also look familiar. Were you in the academy?"

"Yup... I think I passed a year ahead of you." Chi said simply, finishing her ramen and ordering another.

"So you're older then me."

"No, I passed early."

"Oh... Oh! You're the blind girl."

Chi face palmed. "I wasn't blind. It's a family training technique."

"Yeah, I remember you used to hang out with Shino all the time."

At the mention of that name Chi began choking on some pork. Naruto clapped her on the back a couple of times til she was breathing normally again.

While she recovered Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen. Chi frowned. He was already catching up to her, and that just didn't seem right.

"Another bowl please!" Chi announced loudly

"Sure."

'I will not be second best to anyone.'

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked

"Chi."

Chi's next bowl arrived and she had finished it in a split second.

"Another bowl please."

"Ha, trying to reclaim your title are you." Ayame laughed, "Naruto is a pretty big eater, you could have your work cut out for you."

"Five years without you're food has left me with a lot of room to fill." Chi said, tilting her head to one side and grinning.

"I guess you could have a chance..."

Chi wriggled her eyebrows and put the second bowl in the first. Naruto, seeing his title threatened ordered another bowl immediately.

'This could be more difficult then I originally anticipated.'

* * *

Naruto and Chi both struggled up from their seats. Chi had lost count after her tenth bowl and now she felt way to sick to think about it. By the looks of Naruto he felt similarly. They had decided to call it a draw and were both currently feeling very sorry for themselves.

"Ah… I had better go train this off." Naruto said with a groan.

"I'm sure your team will love to hear how you were stupid enough to take on Chi Udai in a ramen eating competition." Chi declared, rubbing her belly contentedly.

"There is only one other person in my team and she is studying at the moment."

"Who's that?"

"Sakura."

So visiting Sakura would have been pointless anyway. By the looks of things, even though things were so close to being the same as before, they were shaping up to be very different.

"What happened to your third team member?"

"Oh… Sasuke…he… ah… ran away."

"The Uchiha?" Chi asked tilting her head.

"Yeah..."

"Oh... Well then... That sucks..."

"What about you, you have a team right?" Naruto asked as they began walking towards the edge of town.

"Actually no… both my team members died during our Chuunin exam."

"Oh… sorry."

"Well, you know, they died how they wanted to."

They was a long pause as they both considered that thought. Chi decided that she would have to go visit her team-mates.

"I just remembered something I have to do, so I'm going to head off."

"Yeah… I'll see you around."

"Without a doubt." Chi said with a smile.

Chi started walking away then something else clicked, and she turned to look at Naruto's back.

"Oh... That's the other one." She said thoughtfully. She smiled again, "I think Utakata liked him."

She turned and headed on to the flower shop, already feeling better about her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****  
****Flowers ****for**** Fallen Comrades**

* * *

The bell on the door jingled as Chi entered the shop. As she had hoped, Ino was seated behind the counter looking bored.

"Hey Ino." Chi said as if she had just walked in of the street randomly. She began examining the cut flowers neatly set out in pails.

"Hey Chi." Ino said, obviously still zoned out. Slowly a frown formed and she looked over to Chi who was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. She picked up two small bunches of Chrysanthemums and walked over to the counter. By this stage Ino was staring at her with a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Chi… your back!"

"Yep,"

"You look different. Your hair…"

"Yeah, it kept getting in the way." Chi said running a hand through her hair. She recalled the days when she had long hair that kept snagging in everything.

"Looks like you cut it of yourself with a kunai."

"Haha... I'm the best hair dresser around."

"It's jagged and messy but it's very you." Ino said with a laugh. "And your clothes... You actually found some fashion sense out there in the world."

"Haha... This is just a lot more comfortable then the last outfight, more room to move." Chi said looking down at her jacket and skirt. "Though the mesh shirt rubs the wrong places sometimes."

"… wow."

"Your hairs got really long." Chi said holding out a hand to Ino.

She felt a lot better diverting the attention from herself, Chi never really though her place was in the spotlight, even though she sometimes joked about it.

"Yeah, I've been growing it. Wow… I can't believe your back. I thought you were never coming back."

Unfortunately this was one of those time were attention was overly abundant.

"Nah, you couldn't get rid of me that easy." Chi said with a grin

"So, are you back on duty yet?" Ino asked, her hand running on automatic and entering the numbers into the cash register.

"Yeah actually, was just seeing the Hokage. I don't think she completely believed I was who I said I was yesterday." Chi said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, because it was the Third Hokage when you left wasn't it." Ino said starting to gift wrap the flowers without even asking. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact she was doing it.

"Yes actually. I thought I walked into the wrong office at first." Chi said with a laugh.

It was completely plausible, which only added to the humour. She once walked into an empty room and gave a full monologue she had prepared for the Hokage before she realised she was alone.

"Yeah, she's one of the legendary sannin." Ino said tying the bow on the first bunch of flowers

"Really, she's Tsunade… she is aging really well." Chi said thoughtfully.

"Actually, Naruto reckons she using some sort of anti-aging jutsu so she doesn't look old. It would make sense."

"Mm." Chi nodded, "Definitely plausible. Worth looking into."

All she was really thinking was how Naruto seemed to pop into the conversation all over the place. He must have been one of the top three most talked about people in Konoha, yet she had struggled to remember him. Though, to be honest, upon meeting him again she could understand why people wanted to know him.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of assumed you wanted them gift wrapped." Ino said, finally noticing what she had done while she was talking and holding up the two wrapped bunches.

"That's alright, they are for Hikae and Kao anyway. They won't complain."

Ino half laughed, as though unsure how to react to the joke. Chi chuckled a little at the look on Ino's face.

"Hey, maybe you can tell me who else is around town at the moment." Chi said suddenly, realizing she wasn't entirely sure who was around.

"Well, I know Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru are out of town at the moment on some mission but pretty much everyone else is around town as far as I know."

"Ah… so Shino will be around." Chi said, looking a little anxious.

"As far as I know." Ino said, "Ah… did you two get over your little fight before you left?"

"Oh… I had actually forgotten about that." Chi said, even though she knew full well what Ino was talking about, "I dunno… I should probably say something about it to him."

"Probably." Ino said with a sagely nod.

"Hey… what about you and Sakura? Stopped fighting over that Uchiha kid."

"Ah… pretty much." Ino said. She looked a little uneasy.

"What's with the face… hey… you can probably tell me what Naruto meant when he said Sasuke ran away."

"Ah… well… that's pretty much it… he ran away…"

Chi sighed and just shrugged. "Whatever. So how much for those two?"

"Just take them. It's a home-coming present."

"I should go away more often, everyone is giving me home-coming presents." Chi said with a laugh

"Ha, better not get to used to it. I suppose the Hokage owes you four years pay now."

"Hey… you're right. I'll have to ask about that." Chi said, lifting the two bouquets into her arms. "Well… I think I'll head off now. See you around, Ino."

"See you Chi."

* * *

_"__From this day forth you shall be known as Team Nine."_

_"__Ibiki-sensei, can you untie me from this log now?"__ Chi said wriggling in her bindings._

_"__I thought you were supposed to be the smartest student in the academy these days. How standards have changed." Ibiki said crouching down in front the girl._

_Chi sighed and wriggled around messing with the knot for a bit__, eventually managing to get the tie and slowly undo it._

_"Quit taking so long," Kao whined_

_"If you can't keep up don't bother." Hikae added_

_Chi was watching them, trying to distinguish between the two. They were exactly the same down to the way they both s__tood. They had a sort of symmetry that seemed to just automatically happen when either one moved._

_She pulled the last bit of the knot free and stood up, rubbing her wrists._

_"Well, that sucked... I'll have to get better." She said with a smile. "I don't wan__t to let anyone down."_

* * *

"Hey guys. Long time no see. Someone has been taking good care of your graves. Ibi-sensei I guess… maybe your mother… but she didn't seem like she was really distraught. I didn't really know that much about you guys so I'm sorry if I misinterpreted your mother."

Chi was standing in front of the graves where she had just put the flowers.

"I never got to tell you guys, I became a Chuunin. That's why I've been missing. I went on a five year mission. I was protecting one of the bijuu. Imagine that, me protecting a tailed beast. Ridiculous hey. No wonder I failed."

Chi stood still for a second, staring at a space between the two graves. Slowly she looked up and scanned the area. The graveyard was mostly empty. A few late blooming cherry blossoms had dropped their flowers haphazardly over the ground, burying many of the less well looked after graves.

She sighed to herself and looked back at the graves. Their were no bodies in them. She remembered their hadn't been enough left to bury. Hikae had been fighting and his opponent used a fire jutsu. The minute Hikae started burning Kao soon followed. Both of them went up in flames.

Chi shook her head, trying to clear the images from her mind.

"Idiot. You guys weren't made for one on one combat, you two should have worked together. It's stupid, I shouldn't have agreed to do the exam."

She clenched and unclenched her fist.

"You know, I haven't cried once since I was ten. They day you two died I almost did. That's how much you guys meant to me. Both of you died knowing your brother was dying… that's like dying twice."

She sighed and shifted on her feet. Glancing around she saw another figure making their way through the graves. They paused some distance from where Chi was, obviously visiting a grave. She crouched down.

"Kao." she said, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the cold stone of the headstone. "Hikae." She said repeating the action for the other headstone.

She stood, walked out of the row, then headed to the gate out, her head down concentrating on the stones beneath her feet.

"Chi." A low voice came from the other visitor of the graveyard.

Chi turned and came face to face with a familiar face and she felt her breath catch.

"Shino." Chi said, her face betraying how startled she was by this unexpected meeting. Shino nodded in greeting.

"The Hokage wants to see you. We've got a mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
A New Start**

* * *

It was early morning and already the sun was rising. In these early hours all that could be heard was the sound of birds as they swooped through the trees and the footsteps of the three ninja who made their way down the forest path.

Chi was excited and every fiber of her being was vibrating with that excitement. Her two companions, on the other hand, were not so energetic.

"Why won't you two get excited?" Chi said turning to her companions, who she had been walking ahead of.

"It's too early." Neji said flatly, "You only woke me up an hour ago. And it wasn't exactly a pleasant awakening."

"What was unpleasant about it?" Chi said confused, "I just gave you a little shake until you got up."

"You threw me out of bed into the wall."

Shino raised an eyebrow at the explanation of the awakening. He was suddenly glad Chi had only asked his father to get him up. He recalled just how much power Chi could pack into a throw.

Not that he was that concerned about her doing anything to him. In fact she seemed to be avoiding conversation with him whenever possible. He knew when he was being avoided.

"Seriously though… you guys are boring." Chi declared, snapping Shino back to the conversation at hand. "We haven't even left town and I am so bored. There aren't enough words to describe how incredibly bored I am. If boredom were a family I'm experiencing the mother of all boredom."

'Looks like Naruto has competition.'

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Chi appeared in front of Shino, offering her best puppy dog eyes.

"Shino..." She whined in the cutest voice she could muster.

"What." He said, maintaining his normal tone despite the fact he was confused by her sudden ability to talk to him once again.

"Will you take your glasses off, please?" She said, poking his cheek softly.

He was a little taken aback by the request and struggled to repress the urge to show that.

"Why?"

He noticed now that Neji was no longer concentrating on the road ahead of them, instead looking at Shino and Chi with some interest. He seemed to want to know how he would react.

"Uh… well… because…" Chi seemed a little sheepish, "I'm curious. There are rumours about Aburame eyes in the other lands and I want to know if any of them are true."

Shino raised his eyebrows at her. She had moved away from him and was now walking ahead of them once more.

"I don't think so," He said stiffly. "It's a clan secret."

Chi turned and sent him a glowering look, as though she were filled with a new motivation.

"Then fight me." She declared.

Neji snorted. "Do you solve all your problems like that?"

Chi looked at Neji now, a vaguely confused look crossing her face. Neji went back to watching the road. After a few more minute silence, Chi shrugged to herself and set off at a jog to the top of the hill in from of them, then paused, jogging on the spot when she got there.

Shino wondered if she would settle down as the day wore on, but he recalled that would be highly unlikely.

"She's never going to leave you alone now." Neji said.

"Hm?"

"Once she gets an idea in her head she pester you until you give in."

Shino didn't say anything just watched as the girl began running circles around an old stump. He wished he knew what went through her mind when she decided it was a good idea to do this. Who wasted all their energy on unconventional exercise during a mission? Ok, aside from Rock Lee.

"Hasn't anyone told you about saving your energy?" Shino said as he and Neji walked past

"Hm… I don't think so. But everyone says I have an endless supply of energy so I suppose it doesn't matter." Chi said running up to stand between the two ninja. "Are they blue?"

"What?" Shino said when he realised the question was addressed at him.

"Your eyes, are they blue?"

Shino sighed and shook his head, "No."

"Green?"

"No."

"Brown?"

"No."

"Hazel?"

"No."

"Oh… so they are a weird colour…" Chi paused to think for a moment, "Red?"

"No."

"Grey?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Oh come on, just tell me even, you don't have to show me."

"No."

"Why the big secret, they are just eyes!"

"If they are just eyes why are you so intent on knowing."

Chi didn't have an answer for that. She opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out.

"Whatever, I'll see them one day. Just you wait, Shino."

Shino smiled behind his jacket. Neji was right, she was going to be on his case until she found out now. It was strange but he found the idea kind of inviting. After all, he was always prepared for any eventuality. He wasn't going to give away this secret of his to her, not after last time.

* * *

_"__Shino!"_

_Shino, who had been sitting on the bench by himself turned and looked at the yo__ung girl sideling up to him. He knew about her from his class. Her name was Chi Udai and she was said to be heir of the Udai clan._

_"__What."_

_"__Can I ask you something?" The young Chi said, her eyes sparkling with interest._

_"__What."_

_She leapt onto the bench and__ sat next to him._

_"__Why do you sit by yourself all the time?"_

_He turned to look at the girl, raising his eyebrows. Why would she care how he spent his time?_

_"__What?"_

_"__Well, you never seem to play with the rest of us. I thought you might not like us or someth__ing." She said, looking down at her feet._

_"__I have other friends."_

_"__Other friends?" She looked up at him, a puzzled look plastered on her face._

_"__Yeah." he said slowly._

_"__Who?"_

_"__It's this thing the people of my clan have."_

_"__What?"_

_Shino held out a hand. Nestl__ed in the middle of his palm were three small bugs._

_"__Bugs? You're friends with bugs." she said slowly. She didn't look as though she were scared, just curious_

_"__Mm." he said, "They live inside me."_

_"__Inside you, really! That's actually pretty cool."_

_He was r__ather shocked by her reaction, he had expected her be afraid of him. Instead she was holding out a hand for the bugs to crawl onto her so she could get a better look._

_"__You're lucky. My clan gets has a stupid eye technique and only the ones born with blue __eyes ever get it."_

_Shino looked at the girl who was staring at the small black beetles with bright green eyes._

_"__So you…"_

_She looked up at him, eyes shining with determination._

_"__No… but it's ok… I can be strong without the Shouraigan. I'm an expert of the I__ron Fist instead. I'll be stronger then anyone in my clan, or any other clan." She said, "Why don't you tell people about your bugs? They are a gift after all, it makes you special."_

_Shino looked down at the ground. His father had said some people would pu__sh him away because of it but here was this girl who seemed to think it was the most wonderful thing in the world. But still…_

_"__Ah… some people think it's weird."_

_"__That's alright. People call me weird all the time."_

* * *

"Shino! How long is it going to take us to get there." Chi yelled, snapping Shino out of his thoughts.

"If we rise and sleep with the sun about three days."

"Great… so for three days I have to be so bored because Neji hates fun and you never have fun."

Neji rolled his eyes at her and kept walking.

"What's the mission again?" She said, obviously trying to amuse herself with something they would talk to her about.

"We're tracking down a group of bandits who have been terrorising the town of Teuchi." Shino answered. He noticed Neji was walking fast enough to be a few feet in front of them.

"What type of bandits are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"What sort of terrorising do they do?" Chi said, giving him a look that said 'it was obvious'.

"Defacing property, stealing, cheating and physically repressing the townsfolk. They also killed a couple of people who went against them."

"Ah… serious bandits."

"Mm… there is speculation that they are ninja as well, which is why it's a B rank mission."

"Of course." Chi said throwing her hands in the air, "Oh well, at least it beats being undercover for three years. Which brings me to my next point."

Shino looked at her, waiting for the 'next point.'

"You guys are the first people I've done a mission with in four years. Do you feel honoured?"

'I feel overworked.' Shino thought.

Neji made a non-committal noise.

"Well, the enthusiasm of this team is unbelievable. I feel overwhelmed by your staggering show of support. It's times like this I feel only one thing. Bored. You people are so boring. Shino tell us a joke, and Neji be sure to laugh."

Neji rolled his eyes and they both kept walking.

* * *

It was getting on towards nightfall when Neji, the appointed team leader, decided it was time to set up camp.

"I'll get dinner." Chi said, shooting off before she could be made to put up the tent.

Neji and Shino managed to put the tent up by themselves and they both collected firewood. Chi soon returned, six large fish stuck on kunai knives in her hands.

Shino had to admit, he was impressed. The girl could find dinner pretty quick considering he didn't even think there was any water around. He should have known better, after all Chi was well known for her acute sense of hearing.

While they waited for the fish to cook over the fire Neji wandered off saying something about washing, to which Chi had a quick reply.

"I'm glad I filled up my water bottle already." She sniggered at her own joke and Neji, in the normal strain of things, rolled his eyes at her and walked away.

Right after Neji left Shino set out the sleeping bags for them inside the tent while Chi watched the fish.

"Shino." She said, sounding so completely serious that Shino stopped what he was doing to see what she had to say.

"Mm."

"We didn't part on the best of terms, and I just wanted to make sure we're OK now."

Shino allowed himself a small smile behind his jacket.

"It's fine."

"Good." Chi said, turning back to the fire. She wasn't quick enough to hide the smile on her face from Shino.

He had just finished setting out the sleeping bags when Neji returned and Chi announced that dinner was ready. They ate in almost complete silence, save the sound of the occasional night animal and insects. As soon as they were finished they buried the scraps and put out the fire, climbing into the tent.

Shino slept in the middle with Neji at the end furthest from the door and Chi closest to the way out. They all feel asleep relatively fast, with Chi being the first to sleep. Shino hardly found it surprising with all the running around she did.

'That Chi, I don't think she'll ever change.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****  
****Run Away**

* * *

Shino woke up once not long after he had fallen asleep. Somehow, in her sleep, Chi had half crawled out of her sleeping bag and had both arms around Shino. Her face nuzzled into his chest. In his half-asleep state, he managed to detach her and get her back in her sleeping bag and before long he was fast asleep again.

When he woke up the next morning Chi had already left the tent and he could smell tea being made. As far as he could tell the sun was just beginning to rise.

He heard Neji groan and roll over next to him, he sat up and stretched his arms out in front of him, before getting up and leaving the tent. He stood up outside and saw Chi was nowhere to be seen. He could vaguely hear the sound of movement so he headed in the direction of the noise.

Chi soon came into sight and he saw she was training by punching and kicking into the air. He found that odd, usually people training with inanimate objects but Chi seemed to be oblivious to this.

"Morning Shino. Sleep well?" She said, not pausing. She was now doing a kata.

"Mm." He grunted in reply. He was remembering having to get her off him the night before and decided against sharing the information.

"Help yourself to tea, I'll join you in a minute. Is Neji up?"

Shino turned and looked back to the tent. By the looks of it he wasn't up yet.

"I don't think so."

"Well, you can tell him if he isn't up by the time I'm there I am going to show him the true meaning of Iron Fist."

"Mm."

He walked back to the tent and he heard faint snores. Neji had obviously nodded off again.

"Chi says if you aren't awake she is going to… ah… do something to you." Shino said. He added a yawn to the end of the statement and sat down and got himself some tea. Moments later Neji emerged from the tent still looking half asleep

"Where is she?"

"She's training over there."

Neji sat down and helper himself to some tea.

"Ah good… you're up." Chi said, taking a seat near the fire and taking a mouthful of tea. "I think a fishbone scratched my throat last night. It hurts heaps this morning." Chi said after swallowing the mouthful of tea.

Neither Shino nor Neji replied, both of them seemed to be staring intently at their tea. Shino finished his tea and stood up and crawled in the tent to begin rolling up the sleep bags and packing up. Neji and Chi were also soon finished and Neji began covering the fire and packing away the equipment used to make the tea. Chi helped Shino take down the tent and before long they were all completely packed up.

They were all back on the road within minutes and Shino once again found himself wondering at the unbelievable energy level of Chi. In fact, it was shaping up to be a very similar day to the one before.

* * *

As it got close to midday Chi had run ahead and was bouncing off the trees on either side of the road. Suddenly she made an exclamation and fell to the ground.

"Shino! Neji! It's a town… with people! Hurry up."

"Mm, that must be the town that the Hokage said would be about half way." Shino said, more to himself then anyone but Neji nodded all the same.

"I said hurry up, not slow down." Chi said running back and grabbing both their arms. She then proceeded to make them speed up by dragging them along after her. In fact, Shino decided, she was basically carrying them. It was to be expected, Chi was disproportionately strong.

Within moments she dropped them in front of the town and spun in a circle.

"We're here."

"You didn't have to carry us." Neji said

"You two were taking forever, I am going to find some ramen." She said, speeding off before they could stop her. Neji sighed.

"Well, we'll split up and look for her. Meet on the other side of town in half an hour."

Shino nodded and began down a street just in front of them he thought he'd seen her go down. The street was full of merchants of all sorts selling their various wares. Several times the vendors leapt out in front of him and tried to make him break stuff just so he would have to pay for it. Eventually he started to get sick of pushing through the crowd so he sent his parasites to look for her while he found his way out of the crowd.

He eventually managed to make his way into an alley just off the main road, which was surprisingly quiet. He took a moment to lean up against the wall.

He pushed a hand under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Now she wasn't around he had a moment to think without having to see her face. He felt like some small part of him was dying just being around her and her being so distant. He had friends, but she had always been the one he was closest too. He had found a way to accept she may have never been coming back, but then, like always, she had surprised him.

He had been so happy when the Hokage had asked him to find her, had told him she was back. He had barely even remembered the fight they'd had. He'd forgiven her before she even left.

He moved off the wall and continued forward down the alley.

He had been happy until he'd noticed how different things were between them.

One of his parasites flew in front of his face. He held out a hand and the bug landed on his finger, softly humming to him. Then it flew up again and he followed it down the alleyway and out into another crowded street.

From there he just followed his nose towards the nearest ramen shop. Sure enough, there was Chi with a bowl of pork ramen with extra pork sitting in front of her.

"You shouldn't run off you know." he said taking a seat next to her.

She nearly choked on her mouthful of ramen. When she finally managed to swallow it she smiled at him sheepishly. Then she grinned with more amusement.

"What, you worried about me, Shino?" she said, lightly elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Completing the mission with only two people would be difficult."

"Yeah, I guess." Chi said, swirling her ramen. "It would have been nice to know you missed me though."

Shino bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Where's Neji?" Chi piped up.

"Probably still looking for you. We're going to meet him on the other side of the city in about fifteen minutes, so hurry up and finish your meal."

"Aren't you going to have any?" Chi said, tipping her head to one side.

"No."

"You can have some of mine." She held up her chopsticks to him and lifted the bowl towards him.

"Why do you want me to eat your ramen?"

"Two reasons. Firstly, you haven't eaten anything since last night and secondly, I don't want you fainting while we are traveling. After all, Neji will probably make me carry you. Not to mention the fact that fainting isn't very manly. So eat some already."

He sighed and took the chopsticks from her. She grinned and watched as he wound some noodles onto the sticks and stuck them in his mouth. While he chewed he handed her back the chopsticks and she grabbed a bit of pork and put it in her mouth before handing him back the chopsticks. They ate the entire bowl like this.

* * *

_"Chi"_

_"Hey Shino. Whatcha eating?"_

_"Winter melon soup" He said. Chi peered at it with some interest._

_"You want some?"_

_"Sure! Do you have another__ spoon?"_

_"No, but you can use mine." Shino said, offering the spoon he had been using to Chi. Chi backed away from it as though afraid it would attack her._

_"Shino, don't you know… you can't share spoons with other people. IF you had it in your mouth, and I__ put it in my mouth it's like indirectly kissing them."_

_"Oh… " Shino said looking down at the chopsticks suspiciously_

_"Yeah, wait here I'll go get a spoon from in the house."_

* * *

For some reason the crowd seemed to be thinning out now and getting through the streets was a lot easier. They eventually made it to the far gate and saw that Neji was already waiting for them.

"Hey Neji," Chi said, walking past him and starting down the road leading out of the town. Neji sighed and followed her, Shino close in tow.

"Don't run off like that Chi, we want to make it to the village by tomorrow and we don't have time to waste looking for you."

"If you were really that eager you could have used your Byakugan to find me." she said. "But that isn't the real issue anyway Neji. While Shino and I were eating my ramen I had a realization. So far today you have managed to avoid me somehow, but now I am well aware of what I seemed to have skipped over."

"Mm." Neji said

"Neji…" Chi stopped, turned and pointed at Neji, "Fight me!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Like I would fight you during a mission." he said as he walked past her taking the lead.

"Like you'd fight me, period." Chi muttered, slowing down so she and Shino were level with one another. "You know what Neji!"

"What."

"You're boring. So exceptionally boring it isn't even slightly amusing. I feel bored just being in the same vicinity as you." She said.

"Oh." Was Neji's only reply. He obviously didn't care. Chi sulked for a moment then ran forward and threw her arms around Neji.

"I didn't mean it… sometimes your only a little bit boring." Neji just rolled his eyes and detached her from him. She breathed out and sent a put out glare after Neji.

"I don't care, Chi."

"No understanding that one." Chi said shaking her head

'The same could be said for you.' Shino thought as he watched her begin to sing under her breath as they walked.

* * *

_"Why did you tell everyone?"_

_"I didn't think you'd mind. After all, next year you'll become Genin, it shouldn't even matter."_

_"Obviously not everyone agrees with you."_

_"Shino, you shouldn't care what they think, they are just being immature."_

_"That's easy for you to say."_

_Chi looked at him solemnly. He noticed that her eyes were the same brown they had always been. The same brown that meant she would most likely lose her title as heir to the Udai family._

_"Well, I'm sorry Shino. I really thought it wouldn't matter. I didn't mean to upset you."_

_He didn't reply just frowned slightly, then turned and walked away._

_"Ah Shino."_

_He paused but didn't turn around._

_"I'm going for the Chuunin exam tomorrow. I would like it if you came."_

_He stayed still for a moment longer, nodded his acknowledgement and walked away._

* * *

"Hey Shino, do you think Neji will pass out because he didn't have lunch. If he does, you're carrying him."

"I doubt he will."

"Yeah… the idea of Neji fainting is kind of funny. Makes him look girly. Next thing you know he'll have a boyfriend." Chi said, giggling at her own joke.

Unwillingly Shino imagined Lee and Neji going around like boyfriend and girlfriend and he grimaced slightly.

"Hey Shino, do us a favour. In the back pocket of my pack, there is a energy bar. Think you can grab it out for me."

Shino slowed down until he was behind Chi. He began rummaging through the pack until her finally produced the bar. He closed the zip and handed her the bar.

"Thanks Shino." She said, sticking her hand under his hood and ruffling his hair then opened the bar and began eating.

She was bouncing along happily as though she didn't have a care in the world. Shino conceded to himself that even though things hadn't immediately gone back to being the same he knew they would. She suddenly noticed he was watching her.

"What is it… do I have something on me?" she turned around a couple of times as if she were trying to see her own back.

Shino shook his head and kept walking. One day she might actually act her age.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
Savior or Enabler?**

* * *

"Neji… are we there yet?" Chi whined.

"No."

It was beginning to look like Chi's constant complaining was starting to wear Neji down. He had a frown imprinted on his forehead.

Even Shino, who wasn't nearly as often the target of her constant whining, would have liked a few moments of silence while they completed the last part of their journey. However, it didn't look like their was much chance of that

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

She had been so excited about getting to Teuchi today she had woken up two hours earlier then she normally did and ended up waking the two boys, forcing them to eat breakfast, then packing the tent and the sleeping bags all by herself in five minutes flat. Before either of them could complain she had them wearing their backpacks and marching full steam towards Teuchi.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Neji… can you carry me?"

"What?" Neji said incredulously. Normally anyone faced with Neji wouldn't even consider asking a question like that. Chi was different though, or more to the point, she was indifferent. She seemed to think her and Neji were best friends and she could get away with anything. Shino could see Neji didn't think too fondly of that.

"My legs hurt and I'm tired. We haven't stopped since sunrise and the sun will set in a couple of hours. So could you carry me?"

"I'm as likely to carry you as I am to fight you." Neji said flatly.

"Oh… so is that a yes?" Chi said looking hopeful.

"No."

Chi pouted then suddenly brightened up again. Slowly she turned to face Shino.

"Shino…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Chi said, looking a little annoyed.

Shino didn't even look at his whining companion. He could tell immediately that whatever she had to ask, the answer was no.

"We don't have to go much further, Teuchi isn't far now." Shino offered as a way of compensating.

"Oh good… Hey Shino."

"Mm."

"You want to carry me?"

Shino sighed inwardly. He walked right into that one.

"No."

* * *

As the three ninja entered the town even Chi became quiet. The people who saw them ran away hurriedly, keeping their heads down.

"Well this isn't good." Chi said slowly, "These guys have put the fear of Kami into these folks."

"There is an inn up ahead." Neji said with a nod in the direction they were headed.

The three quickly hurried towards the building, letting themselves in.

The barkeeper turned quickly and shrunk back upon hearing the door.

"Hi there!" Chi said with a smile and a wave. "Would you be able to spare a room for three weary travellers."

The barkeeper said nothing but fumbled under the counter for something. Neji tense a little and Shino watched carefully. Slowly the barkeeper held up a key to them.

"Shall we pay in advance?" Neji asked, stepping forward and taking the key.

"Are you the leaf village ninja?" The barkeep whispered.

Neji nodded slowly.

"Then if they come, don't tell them I knew you were here."

And with that he retreated to a back room out of sight. The three ninja looked at one another, all thinking the same thing.

"This is_ really_ bad." Chi voiced.

They headed upstairs into the room they had been given the key to and one they were inside Chi flopped straight onto a bed.

"Right, so Neji… you have a plan right?" She said, thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling

They room they were in was simple enough. It had three beds arranged in a row against one wall, each with it's own bedside table. There was a simple wooden cabinet opposite and a door which led to the bathroom next to it. Chi was currently sprawled on the middle bed.

"Of course" Neji said stonily.

"Well, let's hear it." Chi said sitting up and bouncing slightly on the bed. Shino took a seat on the bed closest to the way out, prepared to listen to the plan. Neji put his bag on his bed, the only remaining one.

"First, we will gather intelligence. From there we can decide how to approach the mission."

"That's the plan." Chi said, looking as unexcited as Shino felt.

"Yes." Neji said flatly

"That plan is boring." Chi said, flopping back and waving her legs in the air.

"That's the plan. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Alright then… it shouldn't take too long to gather information, we're all sensory types after all."

"Then you should go downstairs and see what you can find out."

"Whatever you say, oh fearless leader." Chi said, leaping off the bed and heading out the door. Neji turned to Shino.

"I want you to see if you can locate their hideout. I'm going to see if I can find out anything about the leader."

Shino nodded and got up. They both headed downstairs after Chi.

Shino scanned the room and as far as he could tell Chi was nowhere to be seen. Neji nodded to Shino then made his way over to the barkeep, who had emerged from the back room again. Shino quickly headed outside, scanning the empty streets. It was only a small town, and he imagined their weren't many places one could hide a whole group of bandits.

Suddenly, Shino heard a distant sound like someone yelling out in pain. He set off at a run in that direction but was quickly halted by the appearance of Chi.

"It's better if you don't go." She said, strangely blank.

"What's happening?" He asked

"The bandits. Apparently someone owes them money. They ganged up on a young man who tried to fight them off.

"We should stop them now."

"I would be inclined to agree with you... But there is a large group of them, all at least Chuunin level. They are the sort who operate in small groups outside of town, but use a mob mentality whilst inside it. They know these people could overwhelm them with numbers, so they come in on overkill mode."

Shino watched Chi's face. She suddenly looked much older and so serious Shino found himself wondering if this was the same Chi.

"You figured that all out in this amount of time?"

"They're an open book."

Shino gave Chi a look of admiration. She had definitely grown up over these past years.

She saw him looking at her and she grinned.

"What's with the look. You're making me feel self-conscious, Shino."

"You're the one who is suddenly acting mature." Shino said, "Somehow it seems odd."

"You flatter me." Chi said with a laugh, "I can be mature you know"

"That doesn't make it any less strange when you do."

Shino held out a hand and a couple of small beetles ran onto his hand. He sent the bugs towards the bandits.

Chi watched with a puzzled look on her face.

"Females."

"Females?" She asked not following.

"Female Kikaichu beetles give off a scent which male Kikaichu beetles can pick up for miles."

"Oh... So we'll be able to follow the bandits back to their hide-out easily." Chi said. She suddenly untensed and pricked up her ears. "Ok, they're leaving. Let's go check out the damage quickly."

They ran down the road to the scene of the crime. A number of villagers were there, but as far as Shino could tell no-one had been injured severely, maybe a few cuts and bruises but nothing worth talking about.

"Hey! Those three are Hidden Leaf ninja!"

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Someone could have got hurt."

Chi sighed and looked at the crowd of people, a slightly hostile look in her eyes.

"We're sorry," she said, "But if we interfere we may not be able to stop them permanently."

"You won't be able to stop them. Agatsu is too strong. He'll destroy you… you're only kids."

The crowd began talking in low voices to one another. Some people cast the three Shinobe hateful looks and Shino saw Chi's eyes fall to the ground. Neji was suddenly at Chi's side, grabbing her arm. For brief second Shino saw something flash through her eyes as turned to Neji.

"Let's go back to the room." Neji said stiffly.

The three Shinobe turned and left, making their way back to the room. The sound of low voices behind them turning to a dull roar. Shino felt slightly agitated as they moved away from the scene. It did feel like they were sweeping it under the rug and that wasn't right. But as Chi had suggested, it was hard but it would save so many people.

They filed into the room and Shino closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked. A couple of his Kikaichu crawled into the key-hole and watched for any activity. If the bandits had spotted them it was possible they would already be in trouble.

"Mm." Neji said, "We'll go to their hide-out tomorrow and learn the lay-out. From there we'll be able to formulate a plan of attack."

Shino nodded his agreement with the plan.

"Good." Chi said, taking off her shoes. "Then we should try and get some sleep."

* * *

The Kikaichu knew exactly where to go, the scent of the female was strong for them and they instinctively guided him in the correct direction. He could vaguely hear Neji and Chi either side of him, but mostly the buzz of activity within his body made it difficult to concentrate on anything except his destination.

"Stop." Chi said suddenly, hooking to the left into some dense foliage. Neji and Shino followed. A few minutes later three of the bandits ran past their hiding spot, hardly making any noise at all. "Alright, come on."

They began running again, all of them knowing they could only be getting closer.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, scanning ahead. "There is a cave system up ahead that appears to be their base of operations. As far as I can tell there aren't very many people in the actual base, which means it will be easy to find the leader once we get past the patrols."

"Two patrols, one heading towards us, the other heading away but still close." Chi said.

Neji blinked to adjust his view and nodded in affirmation of the fact. "There are two entrances. One at the back and one at the front. You two take the front one and I'll go round the back. Try to locate the leader and avoid confrontation if possible until we are all there. He is probably very strong."

"Understood." Shino said

"Alright." Chi said.

Neji shot off to one side and Shino and Chi continued straight ahead.

"Ah… we have company." Chi muttered

"I'll deal with them while you go on ahead." Shino said.

Chi giggled and stopped, letting Shino get ahead of her. "When did you become the coolest member of your clan?"

Shino stopped and raised his eyebrows at her. That was an unexpected comment at this moment.

"I'll stay, you go. I'm not as good at infiltrating as you." Chi said, leaping back a few steps.

Shino nodded and Chi turned in midair and landed softly on a branch. "I've been hoping for a fight."

Shino shot ahead and reached the front door with no resistance present. He shot through the door and nearly ran right into a guard. The guard went to raise the alarm but Shino managed to move himself in the way. He delivered a hard upper cut to the man which instantly rendered him unconscious. Shino continued on, hoping Chi would catch up quickly.

He speed through the tunnel, and there was only one to go down so he knew he was headed in the right direction. He finally emerged in a large cavern. It was full of looted goods, everything from materials to preserved foods to money. Still, there was no-one in here. Shino could make out another tunnel on the other side of the room and he continued on to the next cavern.

This one was practically empty except for one man standing in the middle of the room with his back to Shino. He was tall and well built, with two swords strapped to his back. Shino assumed this was the one they called Agatsu.

"Ah… I see I have company. You have done well to get this far without raising the alarm." the man paused momentarily and turned to face Shino. "And you're only a kid. Obviously I need to train my men better."

He pulled one of the swords off his back and pointed it at Shino.

"Unfortunately this means you must die."

Shino didn't move. He had to find a way to keep this man talking.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, this town sits on a major trading route. All the best goods come through here. The best of everything walks unbeknownst into our hands. It's just too easy."

"That doesn't explain your crimes."

"Crimes?"

"The oppression of the citizens. Theft and murder, amongst other things."

"How dare you accuse me of such things?" The man yelled, leaping at Shino suddenly, his sword sweeping through the air. Shino, who hadn't expected him to react so suddenly only just managed to avoid the main blow, the blade just nicking his arm.

He landed lightly some way from Agatsu and grabbed his arm, checking the wound wasn't to serious. Satisfied it wasn't serious he raised his arms. Rapidly the Kikaichu flew out of his sleeve and swarmed in the air. He felt a faint tingling as some of his insects crawled across his face and took off. He frowned, he never usually noticed that.

"It's useless to continue. One scratch from the blade and you have been poisoned."

"I am an Aburame. My Kikaichu are able to break down any poison."

"Hm… an Aburame… it's a good thing I was prepared for such an eventuality."

Shino frowned and his bugs paused in their attack. What could he possibly mean by that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
Going Through Changes**

* * *

Shino felt as though everything was beginning to get hazy. That was strange, ever since he had that fight with Kankurou his parasites had been able to break down any poison. He couldn't possibly be poisoned. He concentrated very hard on what was being said to him.

"Hm… I would appear that our trading partners were right. This poison can even take down the Aburames. Unfortunately it won't kill you… but that doesn't matter… I can do that myself, and in your weakened condition that will be easy."

Shino so far had managed to remain upright, but as he raised an arm to direct his insects he felt himself fall down onto one knee.

'Those two better hurry up.'

Agatsu began walking towards him, his sword held loosely in one hand.

"That poison is going to last for a while, so I can take my time killing you. As you have no doubt noticed, your bugs are just as affected as you, so don't expect them to help you out."

Agatsu kicked him hard in the ribs, causing him to fly backwards. He felt as though his ribs were all cracked and moving at all was becoming painful. It was as if the poison was magnifying even the slightest twinge of pain.

'Where the heck are those two?'

"You know, I didn't expect much of an Aburame. Letting bugs live inside you, if you ask me, it's disgusting."

Shino had managed to pull himself up into a half sitting position. Agatsu advanced towards him.

"What did you say?"

Shino focused behind Agatsu and saw Chi standing there feet planted firmly and two fists raised. Her voice was deeper somehow, a voice full of menace.

"Who are you?" Agatsu asked in a growl.

"Who I am isn't important. What you really should be asking is… are you ready to die?" Chi said the words slowly and deliberately, barely raising her voice at all, yet it was as clear as if she were only two feet away.

"Ha… full of yourself." He said, kicking Shino again.

Shino, who was just managing to hang onto consciousness, pressed his face into the cold stone of the floor. The temperature seemed to alleviate the pain raking his body slightly. Agatsu turned back to Chi, raising his sword into a ready position.

"Today, is the last day you breathe." Chi turned around and faced the bandit. Both her eyes flashed blue for a split second. "You are the disgusting one."

Shino found it painful to continue looking and so he closed his eyes. He heard someone go flying into a nearby wall with a sickening crack.

"Shino! Get up!"

"He can't and won't." Agatsu growled from over by the wall.

"Shut up!" Chi screamed.

Shino heard another barrage of attacks followed by the sound of Chi letting out a small yelp of pain. At that sound Shino tried to force himself up but it was no use. Slowly the sounds faded until there was only darkness.

* * *

When he slowly returned to consciousness he still felt slightly stiff. He could tell his insects had recovered much quicker than him and they were already completely removing the poison from his system. Slowly he opened his eyes. Like usual his glasses were seated on his nose and he saw that everything was slowly getting less blurred.

He groaned groggily. It was then he noticed that his upper body was resting on something soft and the instant he groaned someone had their arms around him, holding him tightly.

"God Shino, you had me worried for a bit there."

"Chi…" He was suddenly thankful she only had a short name.

She let go and sat back up, looking down at him. Her eyes were full of worry and her mouth was set in a wide grin, a clear sign of her anxiety. Shino shifted slightly and noticed specks of blood all over her face.

"Yeah… do you want anything? Water maybe?"

"Mm."

She pulled out her water bottle and lifted his head slightly to pour the water down his throat. He drank thankfully, not realizing how parched he was.

"You alright?"

He nodded slightly, afraid moving his head too much may hurt.

"Where's Neji?" He managed to ask, his voice cracking slightly.

"Making sure there is no one else around. I'm sorry I was late, I got a bit caught up with some guards at the entrance. Lucky I arrived when I did, ay."

Shino nodded again. He turned his head to one side and saw the body of Agatsu along with several others who had obviously come along later. He suddenly remembered Chi right before he had blacked out. He turned back and looked up at her. Her eyes were the normal green again.

"What is it, Shino?"

"Your eyes… they were blue."

She froze for a fraction of a second then said, "What? Are you sure it wasn't just the poison? Might have induced hallucinations or something."

Shino frowned slightly. She looked so hopeful yet reluctant to accept the possibility of what he'd seen. He decided to let it go for now.

"Maybe."

Suddenly Neji leapt down next to both of them and crouched over Shino.

"Good you're awake. Can you move?"

"The poison seems to have temporarily paralyzed me. I can't move much at all."

"I'll help him." Chi volunteered.

"Good… we should at least get back to the inn so Shino can be better looked after. How were you poisoned?"

"Ah, his sword had the poison on it."

Neji looked at Chi and she was staring intently at Shino's chest.

"Chi, that cut you had… you said he did it."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Chi said. "He didn't cut me with his sword."

She stood up, helping Shino to stand next to her.

"You know, there is something wrong with this picture." Chi said with a chuckle. "Meet you back at the inn Neji."

Chi walked quickly towards the entrance, helping Shino along. Really she was more carrying him then supporting him. Something about the abruptness of her departure made Shino wonder what Chi was really thinking. Again, he chose to remain silent. Neji seemed to have accepted it without a problem, so maybe he was just being over-anxious.

Once they were out in the open again Chi leapt into a nearby tree and began travelling through the trees back towards the town. Shino noticed she would occasionally move sideways to avoid branches which may have hit him. They were nearly in the town when he realized he wasn't very stiff at all anymore.

"You don't need to hold me anymore, I think."

"That's alright, I'd rather carry you then have you relapse." Chi said, "Its better you rest."

She leapt out of the trees not far from the village and began walking again. Several people in the street saw them as they walked past and began whispering behind their hands to one another.

"See that, one of them is injured and the other hasn't even returned."

"It was foolish to take on Agatsu."

"They have paid the price."

Chi paused and said loudly to Shino. "Do you think Neji will catch up soon?"

"Probably."

"Oh good, he can tell everyone that Agatsu is dead, they'll probably believe it when they know we're all alive."

Chi then continued walking, new whispers starting, this time much more in the way of speculation.

"Ah Shino, could you get the door." Chi said when they reached the inn. Shino reached out a hand and pushed the door open. The general bustle turned to absolute silence when everyone saw the two standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chi said, standing in front of the bar. "Can I get the key please?"

"Ah… sure." The bar keeper said, feeling around under the bar until he produced the key.

Shino, despite generally being a very self-controlled person, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the stares of everyone in the bar. Chi was looking very serious and there wasn't a hint of amusement about her. He guessed this was because she also felt uncomfortable.

The bar keeper held out the key to Chi and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you mind passing it to my companion, because, as you can see, I have my hands full."

The barkeeper nodded and passed the key to Shino.

"You really don't have to carry me anymore." He said in a low voice.

"Gives me an excuse to do next to nothing."

She let him go when they reached the door, and took the key of him to let them in. She went to help him into the room but he just shook his head and walked in by himself. He stumbled slightly, his legs still weak from the poison, and she grabbed him and supported him to his bed.

"You lie down and rest. I'll get you something to eat." She said, leaving the room.

He lowered himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Now that feeling was returning to his body he could feel his body aching, particularly his chest, where, he guessed, Agatsu had kicked him. He turned his head and looked down at the arm where the sword had sliced through his jacket. He could see the wound was covered in dry blood.

The door swung open and Neji walked in. He looked at Shino lying on the bed then cast his eyes quickly round the room.

"Where is Chi?"

"Gone to get food."

Neji nodded and walked over to his own bed and started looking through his bag. He pulled out a small brown jar and tossed it to Shino.

"You should put some of that on your wound. I'll go see if they have any bandages." he said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Shino sat up and pulled his jacket off, pausing to inspect the hole. It would be easy enough to fix but it would have to wait until they were back in Konoha. He put the jacket to one side, as well as his second one, which had a hole in it as well, and unscrewed the lid of the jar.

The door swung open and Chi came in carrying three bowls of what appeared to be some sort of soup. She put them down on the cabinet and seemed to notice Shino for the first time.

"Hey… ah… better take those glasses off… so I can make sure your eye sight is fine."

Shino just shook his head and went to apply the balm to his wound.

"Hold on, it will work better if you wash away that blood first." Chi said, walking into the adjoining bathroom and coming back with a wet cloth. "You might need another one, looks like it bled quite a bit."

She handed the cloth to him then picked up one of the bowls and began eating, watching him clean his wound to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, using his left hand made it rather difficult.

"You need help with that?" she said, putting down the bowl. "Can't be easy using your left hand."

Without waiting for his answer she took the cloth and began cleaning away the dry blood.

"Thank you."

"Ah you know…" She said without looking up. "I would have thought your friends could break down the poison faster than they did. You had me seriously worried there for a bit."

"Apparently this poison was made so it would affect even my parasites."

He frowned slightly. Whenever she referred to them as 'his friends' he saw the little girl she used to be. It was strange to think how much she had grown up, both mentally and physically.

"Hm… that makes it sound like he knew you were coming." Chi said, stopping and looking at the cut thoughtfully. She put the cloth on the bedside table and went back into the bathroom, returning with another wet cloth a second later. "He couldn't have known though, because he was pretty surprised when I showed up."

Shino nodded and saw that the wound was starting to bleed a little again. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"You mean when you fainted." Chi said with a grin.

"Passed out."

"Well, I took out Agatsu. Then a few others showed up so I took them out too. About then Neji desided to show up. He went all fearless leader and told me to stay with you while he rounded up the last of the bandits. Nothing really worth talking about."

"Neji said you got cut." Shino said. Chi nodded slightly.

"It wasn't deep enough to worry about. He managed to throw me off into a wall before that. I'm going to have some serious bruises tomorrow."

At that moment the door swung open and Neji walked in, a couple of bandages in his hands.

"Hey Neji, I got some soup. There's a bowl for you." Chi said motioning towards the cabinet as she put the second cloth with the first. "He kicked you pretty hard in the ribs too."

Chi suddenly was gently probing his chest for signs of a broken rib. Shino winced in pain as she found a tender spot.

"I think you might have a break. I wish I knew medical ninjitsu to help you out, but for now just be careful of it and we'll get it fixed when we get home." Chi said, "As for the cut, it's pretty deep but fairly clean. Put the balm on it and bandaged it, you'll be fine in no time."

Neji picked up a bowl of the soup and began eating.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning." he said, as he sat cross-legged on the end of his bed.

Chi nodded then turned her attention back to Shino. She tipped her head to one side when she looked at his face.

"One of them hasn't closed properly." She said, poking his cheek. It was then he noticed one of the points where his parasites left was, as Chi said, not closed properly.

"It happens from time to time, it will close eventually."

Chi nodded and stood up, returning to her bowl of soup. She brought Shino's over to him in her other hand as she drank straight from her bowl. He took it off her and swallowed a spoonful. It was kind of watery and the chunks of what he assumed were vegetables were mushy but it tasted wonderful considering how hungry he was.

Chi finished her soup and grabbed one of the bandages handing it to Shino.

"Hey Neji, why did you get two bandages?"

"The other one was for you."

"I don't need it."

"That cut you got looked pretty serious."

"Most cuts do, it's just because there was a lot of blood. It's actually very shallow, nothing to worry about."

Neji looked doubtful and Chi sighed. She lifted her shirt and jacket exposing her stomach where the cut was. It did appear to only be shallow and there was no dry blood apparent.

"How did he cut your stomach and not your jacket?"

"My jacket is of Udai make. Since many of my family members who can do Iron Style moves make blades project from their body, having clothing that easily tears kind of has multiple downsides. It's only slices that can be mended though. Big chucks don't regrow or anything." Chi explained.

Once they had all finished their dinner Chi collected the bowls and took them downstairs again. By the sounds of things the town's people had thrown together a last minute party to celebrate their liberation. Shino finished dressing his wound and climbed into his bed.

Neji had washed his face and hands and also climbed into bed. Chi soon returned, her face grim. When Shino though about it she had hardly smiled since they had left the bandits hide out, except for her. If he hadn't been so tired he probably would have worried more, but because of his slight blood loss and general overexertion he was too tired to even try to think of a reason. Chi turned out the lights and walked into the bathroom.

Moments later Shino heard the deep breathing of Neji. He was obviously tired. Chi was in the bathroom for ages but as far as Shino could tell she was doing nothing. Eventually the door opened again and Chi came out, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She climbed into her bed and soon she was also sleeping soundly.

Shino, although completely exhausted, couldn't sleep. The only thing he could think about was the way Chi's eyes had flashed blue.

And the words she had said echoed in his head. _"You are the disgusting one."_

* * *

As Neji had promised they set off first thing in the morning. As per usual Chi was the one who woke them up in her usual cheery manner. Shino was pleased to see she was smiling more again, as though nothing had ever been wrong. She tried to accept the gifts the townspeople offered and Neji ended up having to pull her away saying it would only make her take longer to get back to the village. As they walked away, Chi waving madly to the villagers, Shino really felt the mission was finally over.

"Oh man." Chi said suddenly, looking completely distressed.

"What?" Neji said, looking at her with a slightly worried expression on his face. Shino frowned. Maybe this was something to do with her attitude the day before.

"Now I have to spend three days with two most boring people in the world… again."

Neji rolled his eyes and Shino smiled into his jacket.

Mission complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
Bugs and Books**

* * *

Chi Udai waved goodbye to the bookstore owner as she left, a new book grasped in her hand.

"Now, to find somewhere to sit and read." She said to herself. She decided to start at the park, knowing that hardly anyone ever went there except for kids, and classes were on at the moment.

She jaunted down the road enjoying the summer air. It was warm enough that she had removed her jacket and work only a shirt. She had taken her headband off her forehead and had it around her neck instead.

When she arrived at the park she was disappointed to see that some mothers were there with children too young for the academy. She paused to think.

'I'd go back home, but father is getting ready for the Festival of Fire so it will be too noisy… I wonder if perhaps Neji is around. He'd know somewhere quiet probably.'

Her mind made up, Chi turned on her heel and headed to the Hyuuga residence. She passed by the flower shop and made an effort to stick her head in and say hello to Ino.

"Hey Chi, what're you doing?"

"I was just on my way to see Neji actually. How's business?"

"Pretty good actually. I have been putting together bouquets all day… for some reason every guy in town has decided to give every girl in town flowers. Even Naruto was in here earlier."

"Wow… I wonder what the sudden appeal is…" Chi said thoughtfully.

"Beats me… but it's nice to know the guys are finally catching on."

Chi laughed, "It is nice getting flowers, but they die so quickly. It would be great if they would just live forever. Getting a potted plant would be the way to go with me."

Ino smiled. "Well, you better hope whoever takes a fancy to you figures it out."

Chi shook her head and laughed, "I doubt anyone around here will take a fancy to me, but if you think they do you could give them that tip."

"Of course."

"Well, I best be on my way. See you later Ino."

"See you Chi."

Chi continued down the road, pausing outside Ichiraku ramen to take in the sweet smell of Tonkotsu ramen. She looked in her pocket at what money she had left. When she had double checked she didn't have enough for a bowl she continued down the road, slightly less cheerfully.

Before long she found herself standing outside the Hyuuga residence. She knocked and the door was answered by a member of one of the branch families. She asked for Neji and was told to wait outside. She was very put out by this treatment and sulked against the doorframe until Neji appeared.

"No." he said before she even had a chance to say anything.

"I actually didn't intend to ask you to fight."

"What do you want then?" he said.

"I was wondering if you know of anywhere quiet I could go to read this." she said, holding up the book. "Since I went away all the quiet places seem to have become noisy so I thought you might know somewhere."

Neji was still looking at the book with a confused and slightly concerned face.

"Ah… I don't know…" he said, "Out in the forest is pretty quiet if you can find somewhere where no-one is training."

"Thanks heaps Neji." Chi said turning and walking away. Neji took a moment, then slowly shut the door, apparently in a state of shock.

* * *

"_Hey Neji."_

"_What?"_

"_Why won't you fight me?"_

_Neji frowned, "Because I'd beat you."_

"_Oh yeah… how do you know til you try."_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_You're scared."_

* * *

Chi jumped from tree to tree. She was surprised by the amount of ninja out training, even some jonin. She decided it was probably because the weather was so fine. However, it was making it very difficult to find somewhere quiet to read.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. As far as she could tell there was only a small area of the forest not currently being used for training. She quickly sped her way over to the spot and landed gently on the ground. She scanned the area and saw someone was lying on their back not far away

She sighed and smiled to herself. This would be ok. She walked over

"Morning Shino." She said sitting down next to the shinobe and looking at the jar he was examining. There were several small black beetles running around in the bottom. He looked at her, a frown forming on his features.

"Chi." He said lifting his head then sitting up.

"Sorry… did I interrupt?" She said, appearing cheery, despite the fact a small spurt of fear had engulfed her. She may have not let on but she worried Shino would get angry at her again.

He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for somewhere quiet to read and this is the only place in the village where it's quiet enough." Chi said, pulling out her book. Shino looked at the cover and frowned again.

"Why are you reading 'Make-Out Paradise'?" Shino said, obviously unsure how to react to the revelation.

"It's research." Chi said brightly, waving the book in the air

"For what?"

"Well, I saw Kakashi-sensei reading it the other day, so I am attempting to understand the male psyche via 'Make-Out Paradise'." Chi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Shino didn't look convinced.

"You're not going to get a very good idea of the male psyche reading that."

"You read it?"

Shino shook his head, crinkling his nose as though the idea was unappealing. Chi thought it was kind of cute.

"Then how do you know it doesn't have everything to do with the male psyche."

Shino just shook his head at her.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Finding Orino beetles. They prefer warm weather."

"Oh… that's them then." Chi said pointing at the jar. Shino nodded. Chi leant closer to the jar and watched the small beetles. She noticed that their wings glinted different colors in the sunlight. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll release them again soon."

"What was the point in catching them then?" Chi said smiling in Shino.

"I was able to observe them."

Chi leant her head slightly to one side, clearly not understanding the idea.

"Well… whatever you want." She said, leaning against a nearby tree and opening the book to the first page. "Make-Out Paradise, chapter One."

* * *

"_Hey Chi."_

"_Yeah Ino?"_

"_Why were you talking to that weird kid during class?"_

_It was recess time at the academy and all the children were in the playground._

"_You mean Shino?" Chi said, looking at the mentioned student sitting on a bench nearby, alone again._

"_Yeah,"_

"_We're friends."_

"_Why?" Ino looked confused. After all, to her Shino was just a weird loner who never talked to anyone._

_Chi shrugged, "I think he gets lonely."_

"_Well, he never tries to play with us. Why do you bother?" Ino said, frowning slightly._

"_I think he's shy." Chi said, shrugging again, "Hey, your hair is getting a lot longer."_

"_Yeah, didn't you hear? Sasuke likes girls with long hair." Ino said, tossing her long blonde hair as a demonstration of its length_

"_Who cares? Sasuke is so up himself." Chi said, wrinkling one side of her nose._

"_Don't say that! He has had a hard life." Ino said looking rather distraught._

"_Well… that's no excuse to be a stuck-up idiot." Chi said, appearing to lose interest in the subject._

"_You're weird Chi. Every girl likes Sasuke." Ino said, glancing over Chi's shoulder at the other kids in the playground._

"_You're weird for liking him." Chi said, also turning to see what Ino was looking at._

"_So… does that mean you like Shino?" Ino said with a half-joking smile._

"_He's my friend. I don't think I really care much about boys at the moment. I'm too young."_

"_Ha, there may still be hope for you yet. Maybe one day you'll realise how hot Sasuke is."_

"_Whatever you say, Ino. I doubt it though."_

"_We'll see."_

"_Hey Ino… is it really worth giving up your best friend for a boy?"_

"_If it's true love."_

_Chi shook her head, her eyes following Sakura as she made her way across the playground to one of the swings._

"_Then I don't want to fall in love." Chi said simply, "Nothing is worth giving up your friends for."_

* * *

"This book is… disturbing." Chi said. She looked up and saw Shino was perched on the tree above her. He picked up a large beetle from the branch and put it in the jar in his hands and leapt down next to her.

"I don't doubt it."

"What's really disturbing is Kakashi-sensei reads this… all the time according to Naruto."

"No-one is perfect." Shino said, scanning the nearby trees, clearly not really paying much attention to Chi.

She took the opportunity to watch him. She realized that despite having spent so much time together when they were younger she didn't know much about him. Unlike Neji.

She had spent a lot of time, when she was younger, finding out everything she could about Neji just so that when she got around to fighting him she would be able to do it well. She had a sneaking suspicion that Neji had acted similarly, although he'd never admit it.

The problem with being away for so long was that she no longer had 'up to date' information and piecing together the past four years seemed such a large task Chi had done the only thing she could possible do in such a situation. She didn't do anything, she simply pretended there wasn't an issue and got on with life.

Hence why she had decided that buying a copy of 'Make-Out Paradise' and studying the male psyche was a good idea. Now she had finished chapter one she was beginning to rethink it.

Shino stopped scanning the clearing and looked at the insect he had just caught. Chi personally thought it looked like a larger version of the Orino beetle he had caught earlier. However, chances were she was wrong, so she hesitated to make a comment.

He had definitely grown up since she first met him. He had always been the tallest and he still was tall. He seemed to have decided that only one jacket wasn't going to cut it and had resorted to two. She had a feeling he was so self-conscious about his body because of the way his Kikaichu left it. As for his eyes, she couldn't imagine what he thought was wrong with them.

She smiled to herself thinking of how heavy he was to lift. She knew that most of that weight would be muscle but you'd never guess just by looking at him that he had that much. She wondered vaguely how hard he worked to be as strong as he was now. A certain amount of her clan strength was genetically inherited but the Aburames weren't exactly known for it.

Shino, his back still to Chi lifted his glasses to get a better look at the insect. Chi, never one to miss an opportunity, dog-eared her page and put the book down. Then in one swift movement she leapt and knocked Shino over.

He spun slightly so he landed on his back and broke his fall with his hand. Chi landed with a soft grunt on top of him and quickly looked up to see if she could catch a glimpse of his eyes. Unfortunately, either Shino was quick and managed to put his glasses back on, or they had fallen back into place when they had hit the ground. Either way, Chi missed her chance.

Shino sighed, frowned and shook his head at her.

"You never stop do you?"

"Ah… If I stopped I would never get to see them. Persistence is key." Chi said.

"Ah ha." He didn't sound convinced.

That moment Chi seemed to realize that she was still half-lying on Shino. She rolled off him, onto her back next to him.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is making me doubt myself. Stop it." Chi said with a laugh. "Some of us have something called near-perfection and we like to tell people about it."

"Maybe that is why you're only nearly perfect." Shino muttered.

"Possibly." Chi said, then she smiled, "Does this mean you think I'm near perfect, Shino?"

"No."

Chi looked put out.

"Nice." Chi said, with a slight frown, then added in a mutter. "You immature brat."

Shino shrugged and went back to looking at the bug in the jar.

"I'm the immature brat?"

"Sure are. What is it?" Chi said shuffling over next to him to look, instantly stopping her sulking.

"A Ko beetle."

"Looks like one of those Orino beetles that's eaten too many food pills." Chi said tapping the side of the jar.

"Its body is a different shape and it has yellow markings on its wings."

"Oh I see… yet further proof I'm not an Aburame… not that there was any doubt… but for the simple minded spectators to our boring lives who have yet to learn this fact… there is no doubt now."

Shino looked at her oddly then leapt back up into the tree to release the insect. Chi picked up her book and attempted to continue reading.

Suddenly she found herself thinking about her last mission. For whatever reason the conversation with Shino had got her thinking. She had arrived at a very good moment, like it had been rehearsed. Of course they hadn't but it was a sort of poetic justice, she decided. Unfortunately, although it was good timing it was also bad timing.

Good timing for Shino. Bad timing for her and Agatsu.

"Shino." She said, closing the book again. She didn't even have to dog ear it again, she had read the same line five times before closing the book.

"Mm." Shino said from up in the tree.

"You know when you asked me about my eyes after we fought Agatsu?" She said, staring down at her feet. A few moments later Shino was standing next to her, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the empty jar. From what she could see of his face he seemed to be trying to appear casual. For the most part he was successful.

"Yeah."

"Are you absolutely sure of what you saw?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
Quick Escapes**

* * *

Chi and Shino locked gazes momentarily. A gentle breeze had begun to blow through the forest, alleviating the heat of the day slightly. Shino allowed himself to enjoy the relieving feeling. Chi looked away. Shino kept looking at her, obviously expecting to hear more. However, Chi seemed to be fighting herself about something.

"Am I sure?"

Chi nodded, her face deathly serious.

"It's rather complicated. But you know how I-" Chi stopped mid-sentence, her head snapping up. "Not possible."

"What?"

For a second Chi didn't reply, simply frowning to herself as though deep in thought.

"Two Hidden Mist Ninja coming this way." She said.

She leapt up into a tree and headed back towards the town. Shino quickly moved to follow her, pushing the jar into his pocket. They quickly made their way back into town and jumped from roof to roof, following Chi's incredible hearing.

Before long Shino and Chi were lying belly down on the roof of a building overlooking the main street. Sure enough, within moments two Hidden Mist Ninja came walking down the street.

"What are they doing here?" Shino said, frowning to himself. He turned to look a Chi when she didn't reply. "Chi?"

"I don't know. Unless…" Chi muttered, more to herself then Shino. "They found out I met up with them."

"Who?"

"The White Shinobe."

Shino frowned.

"Who?"

Chi sighed and crouched down next to Shino.

"In the Hidden Mist Village there were a group of three ninja, a single cell, who prided themselves on being some of the best shinobe of the village. They never failed a single mission from a D-Rank to an S-Rank. They didn't fully agree with the Villages ideals and so they left it." Chi said, "They then used their ninja skills to help the people of the Water lands without asking for pay. The three of them brought down several major crime syndicates. But…"

"But?"

"When I was in the Land of Water one of the White Shinobe went rogue, not long after I met them in fact. He decided that he wanted the ultimate power of the land. He's been causing havoc ever since."

"What do you have to do with this?"

"I suspect they found out I met that White Shinobe."

"What happened to the other two members?"

Chi looked at Shino, her eyes burning with anger and regret.

"He killed them."

"Why?"

Chi didn't answer, turning her attention back to the jonin. She was apparently worried that she was the target of these shinobe. Shino realized that unlike normal people she didn't look scared when she was. She looked like she was on the verge of laughter in fact.

"If they go to the Hokage, for the sake of peace, she will tell them where you are."

Chi nodded still watching the jonin. They were talking with one another as they walked, all their attention on one another.

"There is the possibility they've discovered my mission." Chi muttered, her voice barely audible.

Shino saw her face contort as she became more anxious. He needed to calm her down somehow.

"If we can hide you they will probably leave in a few days."

"I was thinking that, but where can I hide. I can't think of anywhere that will be safe enough. I can't go home as that is no doubt the first place they will look. I can't use the Hyuuga's because they will easily be able to trace me to there, and I don't want to get Neji and Hinata involved." Chi thought for a second, slowly she turned to face her companion, a look of realization on her face. "Shino."

"What?"

"You are the best person to hide me. I hardly ever go to your house is so no-one will really expect that. Not to mention you're smart enough and resourceful enough to pull it off. Please Shino, hide me!"

Shino frowned slightly at her. She seemed quite fine with dragging him into it. He didn't complain though, he was kind of glad she had enough faith in him to believe he could help her out here. He nodded and the both carefully walked away from the peak of the building in such a way as they wouldn't be spotted from the street.

They began to make their way over the rooftops towards the Aburame residence right on the edge of the village. Both of them were so entirely focused on their target they didn't notice the two ninja right behind them.

Suddenly two figures darted out in front of them, causing them to come to a quick stop.

"Chi Udai of the Hidden Leaf Village." One of the figures said.

"Oh crap." Chi said when she realized that they were the Hidden Mist Ninja they had hoped to avoid.

The expletive causing Shino to give Chi a look that said 'You swear in front of me again and I will make you eat an entire bar of soap.' However, as it was difficult to convey all this in a single look Chi just got the message 'This is annoying'. It just goes to show that near enough isn't always good enough.

The two Chuunin froze. Unsure exactly what to do. Shino was mentally mapping out all their options in an attempt to find the best one.

"Chi Udai." The ninja repeated

"Yeah, that's me." Chi said, getting up from the crouched position she had landed in.

"By order of the Mizukage, you are to be returned to the Village Hidden in the Mist to face trail and punishment for crimes under the guise of the White Shinobe."

"You think I'm the White Shinobe?" Chi said, offering them one of her most sarcastic smiles. Shino noticed that the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. She was definitely nervous, despite her best attempts to appear casual.

"No… we believe you are one of the three White Shinobe."

Chi looked momentarily stunned by the revelation, obviously not expecting the ninja to answer the way he had. Then she laughed a little.

"No… I'll admit they taught me a few tricks, but I'm not one of them."

As far as he could tell, Shino had two options. He could help the Hidden Mist ninja to apprehend a known criminal, as they seemed to believe Chi was, or he could help Chi to escape from them. As far as he was able to tell there was really only one choice.

"Chi, do what they say." Shino said slowly, Chi shot him a glare that could have caused small animals to spontaneously combust. Shino however just returned her look with the same cool demeanor as always. "Two chuunin could never hope to take on two jonin. To do that they would need a serious advantage or to create one. We don't have that advantage."

Chi continued to glare by nodded just slightly to Shino. He inwardly sighed, glad Chi had been born with a brain unlike some ninja he could name.

"Fine you win, baka." Chi said, holding out her hands. "You better get me out of this, Shino. Knowing the Hidden Mist Village, the punishment is probably death, and I'd rather not die. He's my best friend you know, how many of your best friends would send you to die, eh?" Chi said the last sentence conversationally to one of the jonin who had leapt forward with the intention of tying her hands together.

"Chi,"

"Yeah Shino,"

"Am I really."

"Really what?"

"One of your best friends?"

"Of course. You're my only best friend." Chi said with a smile in his direction. The Hidden Mist Ninja motioned for her to hold out her hands. She lifted her hands from her waist then brought them both up, delivering a blow to his chin which sent him flying backwards.

"Hey!" The second jonin yelled, leaping forward. In midair, before he was able to meet Chi, he was snatched up by a swarm of Shino's Kikaichu. Shino's directed the swarm to throw the jonin up against a wall.

"Those bugs are so cool." Chi said to herself as she prepared to face the once again risen jonin. She began forming a sequence of hand-signs. "White Shinobe Technique: Ice Armour"

Shino looked over and saw Chi was standing with her body encased in armour which appeared to be made of ice. She raised her hands into the Udai combat position.

"Udai Tri-kick!"

She jumped at her opponent and delivered three simultaneous kicks to his head, chest and stomach. The jonin doubled over in pain. While Shino was distracted with the other fight he failed to notice the jonin he had thrown rising once again. This jonin began forming hand signs.

Shino eventually noticed when the man called out "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu".

Slowly a dense fog rose and covered the entire roof of the building. Shino got down in a defensive position and waited for the attack. The jonin threw kicks at him, some of them actually hitting their mark.

'How can he see me?'

"Shino don't move, I'm coming to you." Chi called. As soon as the words hit his ears the enemy jonin disappeared.

He knew Chi would be fine with her hearing but he was worried because the jonin appeared to have a similar quality. Doing as he was told, he stayed exactly where he was and didn't move, straining his ears and eyes for any sign of Chi or the enemy jonin.

Suddenly there was a scream.

* * *

"Chi!" Chi heard Shino yell. She frowned, he sounded worried but she couldn't imagine why. Not to mention that Shino didn't usually sound worried even when he was.

She should have been more worried. Her armor had been shattered by a few well-placed blows from the jonin and she was now freezing. Not to mention that some of the glass had been razor sharp and slashed through her arms.

"Shino, stay still, I'm coming." She yelled to her companion. She was unable to detect either of the jonin and that worried her. She quickly made her way towards her friend, anxious to avoid the edge of the roof and make sure Shino didn't get a crazy idea in his head.

Suddenly she heard him begin to move away from her, his Kikaichu flying around him in a confused haze, as though unsure what their master was doing.

"Shino stop!" She yelled.

"Chi!" He yelled again, as though waiting for a reply from her still.

'It's like he can't hear me… how is that possible?'

Suddenly she realized something. "Shino! Snap out of it! You're walking towards the edge of the building!"

"He can't hear you. My Genjutsu took care of that." The voice made its way out of the mist as though it were the mist itself.

'Genjutsu… I see.'

Suddenly Shino's swarm of Kikaichu left their master and flew straight to Chi. In a moment she was completely surrounded by them. They seemed to be disorientated and unorganized, something Chi had never seen before. The whole swarm of them landed on her and she felt herself flinch, remembering that these weren't called Destruction Beetles for nothing. However, they didn't attack her, instead just buzzing gently against her skin.

Unfortunately the buzzing rang so loud in her ears she couldn't make out Shino's footsteps anymore. She tried to shake the bugs off and move ahead but they were determined to stay with her. It was then it occurred to her.

'If he is under a Genjutsu, what's to stop me being under one too?'

She brought her hands together and shut her eyes.

"Release!"

The bugs disappeared as did the mist. All that remained was herself and the two jonin right in front of her.

"Hm… you two aren't as slow as we thought you'd be." The hidden mist ninja said. Behind him she could see Shino, his Kikaichu swarming around his arms. She could see he was ready to attack.

"Stay back Shino, this is my fight." she said.

Shino shook his head, he couldn't allow Chi to fight on her own against two jonin. Suddenly she took a fighting stance he had become quite familiar with.

'She knows Neji's move?'

"White Shinobe Technique: Bladed Protrusion." Slowly two blades materialized from the back of her wrists. She balled her hands into fists and leapt forward attempting to land a hit on the nearest jonin but froze just as she made contact. The ninja melted, and eventually, washed away. "Water clones!"

Chi leapt over to where Shino was and they went back to back. Chi closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"We should take this opportunity to escape. They are regrouping some way away."

Shino nodded and the two Chuunin shot across the rooftops, away from the scene of their brief battle towards the Aburame residence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
Nightmares and Night Terrors**

* * *

Chi was sitting at the kitchen table of the Aburame residence, wrapping a cut on her arm she had received from the ice, in a bandage, while Shino had disappeared into the kitchen. The cut on her arm was the worst of them and it did sting slightly but as far as she could tell it wasn't serious. She was more concerned with the occasional growling of her stomach; breakfast seemed so far away. She was glad Shino had disappeared into the kitchen for this reason.

She finished wrapping her arm and sat back in her chair. She began tapping her foot and looking around the room. Although she rarely came to the Aburame residence, she had always found it to be very minimalist, with only the bare essentials ever present. She guessed this was because it was only Shino and his father in this area of the Aburame complex, both of whom were regularly away on missions, and, judging by Shino's personality, they didn't care enough to decorate the place.

"Hey Shino! What are you cooking?" She yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. There was no reply. As far as she could tell there was no-one in the room at all. She got up and stuck her head in the door to confirm this. Sure enough, no one was there.

"Hm… where the hell did he go?" she asked herself.

She leant her back up against the doorframe, and closed her eyes, searching for the familiar sounds she associated with Shino. Eventually she managed to find the sound of his footsteps, making their way from one building in the Aburame complex back to where she was.

Before she even realized it herself she found herself listening to the gentle buzzing of his insects as they went about their own lives within him. She smiled softly to herself. She concentrated harder and soon found she was able to hear each individual breath, each tense and un-tense of the muscles as he walked, each regular beat of his heart and, eventually, even the sound of each individual hair as they bumped together on his head.

She found her own breath and heartbeat began to move in time to his. She could hear him so clearly she could almost see him.

"Chi?"

His voice snapped her out of her moment and she jumped slightly.

"Ah… Shino… you scared me…" She said, grabbing her chest in the general heart area for extra emphasis.

"I thought you would have heard me."

Chi frowned to herself. She had been so caught up in listening to the specifics she hadn't paid any attention to how close he had got.

"I guess I was listening to well." She said, turning her attention to him, "So, where were you anyway?"

"I went to get some food from my aunty." he said motioning to the table where two covered bowls were placed.

"Really? Don't you have any food in here?"

"We do."

Chi frowned, and said slowly, "Then why did you get food from your aunty?"

"You'll like it better." He said.

She raised an eyebrow but chose not to argue further. She sat down and uncovered one of the bowls. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Ramen!" she yelled, picking up the chopsticks next to her bowl, "Itadakimasu!"

Shino sat down across from her and uncovered his own bowl. Chi, who was half way through a mouthful paused.

"That isn't ramen…" she said leaning forward, bringing her bowl with her. "That's… wild grass salad isn't it."

He nodded, not sure what to make of her reaction to his meal. She pulled her chopsticks out of her mouth and poked the salad, as though expecting it to move. When it didn't she picked up a small chunk of the rice and stuck it in her mouth. She pulled a face.

"You like this stuff?" she said, swallowing.

"It's my favorite food."

Chi crinkled her nose at Shino and went back to eating her own food. When she had finished and placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl she looked up at Shino who was still happily eating his salad. Or at least she assumed he was doing it happily, she did make a lot of assumptions about how he was feeling. She glanced out the window.

"I think it might rain tomorrow." she said.

"Chi,"

"Mm?" She said, turning to look at him.

He had stopped eating and was messing around with his chopsticks.

"Why are you friend's with me?"

Chi breathed out heavily and looked back out the window.

"Ah… you are my moon." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled to herself and looked back to him. "If I were the sun, you would be the moon. Two opposite sides of the same coin. We cancel out each other's downsides. I guess that when we're together everything is sort of… perfect."

Shino didn't move for a moment then nodded slightly and began eating again.

"Why did you put it like that?"

"I was trying to be philosophical." Chi said.

"You failed."

Chi sulked for a moment. Then her face became serious again.

"Shino… I really need to tell you about what I think happened… In Teuchi I mean." She said, fiddling with her hands and staring at the table intently, as though determined not to make eye contact. Shino paused, the rice half way to his mouth.

Chi took a deep breath. "You know how my clans' primary kekkei genkai is the Shouraigan." she said slowly. She had stopped fidgeting, but Shino could see her hands shook slightly.

She glanced up quickly, as though she wished to know what he was thinking. However, he gave nothing away as always. He nodded slightly, He was still holding the mouthful of rice out in front of him.

She took another deep breath. "And you know how you can only get it if you're born with blue eyes."

He nodded again.

"Well… I think I am unique in my family. Not because I don't have the Shouraigan, but rather because I've been born with the ability to develop the next level, the Rosuto Shouraigan."

Shino lowered the chopsticks back to the bowl.

"I don't know much about it, just that, like the Shouraigan, it lets the user see the future in short bursts. But you can see further and clearer. But I have no control over it."

Shino nodded. She knew he was aware of how the Shouraigan worked. It was the reason members of her family had their eyes covered from birth, so they had time to train it before they tried to use it. Many a young Udai had been left in terror having seen the horrible things that could only potentially happen to them.

"It's practically useless to me. I get visions of things that make no sense. And when it happens I get so angry, Shino." She turned and looked out the window again, "I've torn people limb from limb in fits of rage because of this and if I'm injured I recover rapidly."

She turned back, meeting Shino's gaze for the first time during the entire conversation. Her face was so deadly serious Shino didn't even move.

"Agatsu stabbed straight through my stomach to the other side and it did nothing to me. I'm like a monster."

"That happened then?"

"Yeah…"

"You were angry?"

"Yeah, very angry."

"What did you see?" Shino asked suddenly curious.

Chi froze, then rapidly turned red. "You shouldn't ask a girl those things!"

Shino looked taken aback, having not expected that kind of response.

"Ok then."

Chi suddenly laughed loudly and awkwardly. "Don't worry, don't worry. I over-reacted. It's just better not to talk about those sorts of things with boys."

Shino looked a little confused and Chi suddenly looked curious.

"You wouldn't have done those things, would you…?" She asked slowly

Shino couldn't help but flush a little at the implication of what she was asking. "Why do you want to know about something like that? I'm not going to tell you."

Chi laughed, "I didn't think you would have. That would be a shock to come back and find out you've got a secret girlfriend or something."

"Can we talk about something else?" Shino said, "Or I'll ask you questions about what you've been doing while you were away."

"Ok, I get it." Chi said holding a hand up to him.

"Does that mean there is something to tell?"

"No no no!"

Chi relaxed into the banter like she had never left and she could see that Shino was being a lot more forthcoming now they were in his house. He barely looked embarrassed by the conversation.

"Too much denial. Clearly you're hiding something. Why? I'm guessing you're scared to tell me."

"Scared, I'm more scared you've been having it off left right and center with all the ladies." Chi said with a laugh, then suddenly gasped, "That's it isn't it. Your eyes are so expressive and handsome they made ladies fall over themselves to get to you."

Shino allowed himself a snigger, "Yeah, right."

* * *

Chi climbed into her bed, still wearing her clothes. She wished that she could have had a shower but she had no clothes to change into and she didn't want to ask to borrow any, so she was forced to endure. After all, she had gone for longer than a day without a shower before.

She snuggled down under the covers just as lightning tore across the sky, bringing with it the sound of thunder.

'I thought it looked like rain.'

The rain fell in heavy sheets on the roof, scattered drops making individual noises. Chi loved rain, especially when she was trying to sleep, it blocked out every other noise which usually cut in on her sleep.

'Shino really is the best friend anyone could ask for.' Chi thought to herself. She frowned slightly, wondering what exactly had brought on the thought. She sighed to herself. 'He is. However, I can't help but feel I'm not a good enough friend.'

She sat up and looked out the window at the pouring rain. She smiled to herself.

* * *

"_You really aren't the genius everyone makes you out to be, Udai Chi."_

_The voice cut through the silence of the room, where Chi lay on her back, in a pool of her own blood. She blinked lazily._

"_You can't even see the truth when it's right in front of your eyes."_

"_Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to see the truth, Kuroihi?"_

"_Does that make you any less of a fool?"_

"_No," she said, "But it will justify my future actions."_

_She slowly pulled herself back up, her blood soaked clothes no longer the normal green and blue. She had her eyes closed, focused on her breathing._

"_It's a shame it had to come to this, Kuroihi, I would have preferred not to kill you." She said, blood dripping from her clothes. "Not long ago I wouldn't have cared if you killed me. Now I realize something, there are people who want me to come home."_

_The man frowned at her. "You said that they sent you on a suicide mission because no-one cared."_

_She smiled to herself, "The people who care aren't the ones who gave me this mission. And… even if they don't care anymore I still do."_

"_How touching."_

"_I can't expect a rogue ninja to understand my sentiment. Anyone who abandons their team and uses their ninja skills to commit crimes must be heartless."_

"_Now, now Chi." He said with a smile, "That's not what you would have said yesterday."_

_Chi raised an eyebrow, her eyes opening, she looked sideways at Kuroihi._

"_Don't flatter yourself, I've known it was you for at least a week." She turned and began forming hand signs. "Now, I'll have to kill you."_

"_And how do you expect to do that with your chakra so depleted."_

_Chi smiled, "I'm a genius after all."_

* * *

Shino lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It was still raining hard on the roof. His insects all had flocked into his torso for some odd reason and it was making it very difficult for him to sleep. He wasn't used to such unusual movement. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

He wondered if Chi was sleeping alright with the rain coming down as hard as it was. His insects hummed slightly as the thought passed through his mind. He attempted to ask them what the problem was but they didn't answer. He sighed and got out of bed, deciding he was thirsty.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. He leant on the bench, looking out the window, the water bottle perspiring against his hand. He felt movement beneath his skin and shifted uncomfortably. They usually didn't come so close to the surface. He frowned to himself.

His bottle slid out of his hand and clattered against the bench. He watched it roll away, the frown on his brow heavier than usual.

Suddenly he heard Chi scream from her room.

Without hesitating he turned and ran to the room, throwing the door open. Chi was rapidly convulsing on the bed, screaming and breathing heavily.

He ran over to her and attempted to hold her still.

"Chi! Chi!" He yelled.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him for a second. Then she threw her arms around him and held him tight, pulling him close to her. She didn't cry, she just held him close to her.

"You're alright." She said, more like she was saying it to herself then him. She repeated the line like a mantra.

Shino awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She breathed out and nodded. "It was just a dream."

She let go of him and sat back. She smiled at him, and half-laughed.

"You look more scared then I was."

"I heard you scream, and I thought the Mist Ninja were here."

"Ha… and you ran to my rescue." Chi said with a grin. "Good work, Shino."

He looked to one side and stood up. The insects were getting restless again, but hadn't moved from their current location.

"I'm going to go back to bed then." Shino said, standing up.

Suddenly Chi latched onto his hand. She seemed to do it before she even realized she had done it.

"Ah…" She said, staring at her hand and his. "…could you please stay with me?"

He stared at the top of her head for a second, then nodded. "Mm."

He planned to sit on the chair in the room and wait until she went to sleep and leave. Before he could even move though, she rolled over and pulled him onto the bed with her. He frowned slightly as she curled up into a ball, still grasping his hand.

He sighed to himself and lay down on his back. The bed was really a bit small for the two Chuunin, but with them both lying on their sides it wasn't too bad at all.

"Thanks, Shino." Chi said.

"Mm…"

Suddenly he became aware of his insects once again distributing themselves around his body again. It was as if everything were in balance once more. Before long Shino found himself yawning, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chi rolled over and looked at Shino, lying on his back next to her fast asleep, his chest gently rising and falling. She smiled to herself as she watched him. She had hoped he would stay awake a bit longer so she could fall asleep first, but he was obviously fairly tired.

"Shino." She whispered. He groaned and shifted slightly in his sleep. "Shino… thou must converteth to the ways of thine darker side."

"What are you talking about Chi?" He groaned, pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. Chi peered eagerly, hoping he would open his eyes while the glasses were still up. Instead he rolled onto his side and began to snore gently again. Chi sighed and flopped her upper body over him.

"Shino." She tried again. He groaned again and rolled so he was on his back again, meaning of course, that Chi had to shift slightly. She groaned and flopped. Her face buried in the doona on the other side of him.

She suddenly recalled doing the exact same thing when she'd stayed over as a kid. She'd never been a good sleeper, and she'd always tried to wake Shino up to play with her. She could hardly ever get him to wake up properly though once he was asleep.

She could feel Shino's breath rising and falling beneath her. It was like the rocking of a cradle when she was young, it soothed her and made her feel a little sleepy.

Suddenly pain shot through her head. She held a hand to her forehead and groaned quietly. She went to move back off Shino and the pain stabbed through her again.

'Not now, not for a few more days, please no.'

She managed to roll back off him and curled up, the pain moving from her head and encompassing her entire body. She breathed heavily, trying to null the pain by not thinking about it. Then she felt it, a gash in her stomach seemed to appear from nowhere, the blood beginning to soak through her shirt. Still breathing hard, she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the side of the bed and managed to stand up.

As quietly as she could manage, considering the pain she was in, she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She sunk to the ground and pulled up the front of her shirt. Sure enough there was the hole, exactly where she had been run through by Agatsu's sword, not yet three days ago. The wound which had been healed instantly during the aftermath of her angry outburst.

It was a lot more serious then she had thought it would be. She knew she should try and close it quickly. She raised a hand and tried to heal it, the pain shooting through her all the more intensely. Before long the pain was so great it blinded her. She couldn't continue the healing. She slumped slightly and examined the wound. She had managed to stop the bleeding, but not before she had made a mess on her shirt and even the floor of the bathroom.

The wound was partially closed, and she didn't want to move too much for fear it would open up again. Slowly she sat up and leant against the tiled wall, thankfully for the cool feel against her skin. Slowly the wound knitted itself closed again, removing all traces of its existence. Chi felt exhausted, her sight drifting in and out of clarity. Slowly, as if someone had slowed down time, she fell sideways and blacked out.

* * *

Shino woke up in the night and saw Chi wasn't lying beside him anymore. He frowned. This was turning into an eventful night. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the hallway. Suddenly he felt something wet on the floor. He felt around for the hallway light on the wall.

He turned and saw the drops of blood leading from the bedroom, down the hall to the bathroom.

"Damn… what happened?" He said quietly, following the trail quickly and pushing the door to the bathroom open.

It was a mess. The floor was covered with smears of blood and Chi was lying on her side again one wall. Shino quickly ran over to her and sat her up.

"Chi."

She didn't respond, her head lolling against her chest. He positioned her so her head was on his knee and he leant against her chest, listening for the beat of her heart. Although it was ridiculous his face flushed slightly when he realized what he was doing but he quickly recovered when he heard her heart beating as strong as it always did. He lifted his head and looked her over. The bottom of her shirt had turned red from blood and so he gently lifted it up, expecting to see a vicious gash.

There was no gash. But what was there made him start. Her entire stomach was covered in scars of various shapes and sizes, somehow he had missed seeing them when she'd shown him the wound before. Suddenly Chi grabbed her shirt and pulled it down, covering her stomach.

"I'm alright Shino. You can go back to bed, I'll clean this up." She said, quickly standing.

"Aren't you injured?"

"Its fine." she said, waving a hand.

"You should at least change your clothes."

"I don't have any clothes here." She said.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you want." he said, turning and heading back to his room before she could stop him. He headed to his draws and pulled out a plain black T-Shirt and some pants before returning to the bathroom. Chi had already completely cleared the floor by the time he returned. He put the clothes down on the bench and went to walk out.

"Thanks Shino." She said, bowing her head. He knew she wasn't only talking about the clothes. He nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

Outside he leant with his back against the wall and breathed out heavily. The parasites were getting agitated again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
Long Days, Longer Nights**

* * *

Chi was restless, Shino could tell. They had been holed up in the Aburame residence for nearly three days now and Chi was beginning to get cabin fever. Yet, Shino suspected there was something more to her machinations then she let on.

They were currently playing shougi, a game the two of them regularly used to play back in the day. In fact, it was one of the few times the two of them seemed completely compatible. Chi didn't even smile that much while she was playing, instead adopting a thinker's appearance.

However, despite the severe apparent change in personality Shino knew her well enough to be able to read what was going through her mind.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he moved his piece.

Chi looked at him from her position on the other side of the table.

"Hm." was all she said, moving her piece forward.

Chi played aggressively in shougi, always moving ahead quickly, but every step was well played out and thought ahead. Shino never beat her in all his years of playing against her.

He captured the piece and she captured his piece.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the board.

"The clan. This incident could put a lot of strain on my branch of the family." She said slowly.

He moved another piece, capturing her piece. She frowned slightly as she stared at the piece. She moved another piece. Another offensive move.

"Chances are that the longer I stay away from the clan, the more trouble the incident will cause." She said, leaning back slightly.

She played shougi in the same way she fought. She cared little for herself, recklessly running into harm's way regularly just to achieve her goal. Yet still, despite the fact her movements seemed irregular and unpredictable she was always planning ahead.

"There isn't much you can do until the Mist Ninja are gone." Shino said, moving another piece forward into an opening in her defense.

"That doesn't make it any easier. Ieri will be forced into negotiations with the other branches and they won't stop until they are sure I'm going to live." Chi said, staring thoughtfully at the board.

Shino silently took out a pawn with his rook. Chi removed the piece with a knight. The knight was her favorite piece and she would regularly play her last moves with it. Shino could feel that she thought she was almost finished.

"My family." Chi said, shifting slightly. "I do put a lot of strain on them with these occurrences."

Shino frowned. She must have been seriously thinking in the last few days. No doubt she had been thinking more than usual. Shino moved his piece. She sat for a second then moved her knight back.

"I'm the only child that is ever going to be born to the head household, so I am the only possible heir from our branch. I mean, my family was uprooted in the time I was gone."

"Mm." Shino said slowly. If she continued along this track she would probably work herself up to the extent that she would leave the house anyway. "Tsunade-hime will be able to secure your name."

"Mm…" Chi said slowly.

Shino moved a rook forward.

"Check."

Chi nodded and moved a piece to incept the offending piece. Shino removed the piece with another rook.

"Check."

Chi moved the king so it was behind the queen. Shino moved his bishop.

"Check."

Chi shook her head, "That's what it's like, and no matter what I do I'm always in check. Maybe I should just step down as heir."

Shino frowned. Clans were more trouble than they were worth sometimes. Chi tilted her head to one side and her neck cracked. She picked up one of her pawns and moved it in the way of the bishop. Shino didn't take the bait, knowing full well he was lined up to be removed again. Instead he moved one of his own pawns.

"There is no guarantee that you are even in the Mist's bingo book yet. Plus, you can accommodate your story in their mentality. You should hold off on hasty decisions."

"Mm."

She moved a knight.

"Checkmate."

He frowned and looked at the board, one way or another she had managed to cut off all the escape routes and the knight was lined up to take out his king.

"Every time." he muttered. He was just starting to think he might win this game.

Chi leant back on her arms and breathed out heavily. "You got better, you know."

He looked up at her but she was still looking at the board thoughtfully. She adjusted the waistline of his pants which she was currently wearing.

"You really think I would still play at the same standard as all those years ago,"

"Actually, I meant you got better at giving advice. You still suck at shougi."

Shino frowned at her and she smiled knowingly at him. Obviously she was joking.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"I don't know." She said with a shrug, "Like you said, I guess all I can do is wait."

* * *

"_Hey, Ibi-sensei! Guess what!"_

"_What?"_

"_I was paying shougi with Shino today and I had the perfect idea for a nindo."_

"_Oh yes, what is it?"_

"_To be completely unpredictable, that is my ninja way."_

"_Not bad, it's in your style. But… I lacks something."_

"_I know… but I really need a nindo… Kao and Hikae have one already and the Chuunin exam will be soon…"_

_Her sensei smiled to himself, "Chi, you can't really just make up a nindo, a nindo comes to you with a realization or important moment in your life. It happens."_

_Chi nodded, "So, I'll just use the unpredictable one for now then until my proper nindo comes to me."_

"_If you want."_

"_Thanks Ibi-sensei, you're the best!"_

* * *

It was the third day Chi had been stuck at the Aburame household, and already she was irritated beyond all measure. Shino and she were in the clan's sanctuary, an area full of exotic plant-life and teaming with insects and other creepy-crawlies that had Shino fascinated.

Chi was lying on a bench staring up at the foreign canopy, sulking that no-one had yet been sent to collect her.

Suddenly a clan member Chi hadn't previously met entered the sanctuary followed by Neji.

"Neji!" Chi yelled, leaping to her feet and running over to meet him.

Shino put down the jar he had been using to capture bugs and went to join her.

"Why are you here?" Shino asked, stonily.

"I was sent to check on Chi, and give you an update on what's going on." Neji replied smoothly.

"What's going on?" Chi jumped in

"Well, those two ninja that attacked you have been searching for you, they refuse to talk to the Hokage. So we're going to go capture them and bring them in just so that she can sort out what's going on." Neji said, putting his weight on one side and crossing his arms, clearly unhappy with the whole situation. "Needless to say, the Hokage is pissed."

"Oh… So do you need anything from us?"

"Yeah… Why the hell did you fight them?" Neji growled, "You've done nothing but cause problems."

"I wasn't really a choice. You're telling me I should have just let them take me in?" Chi said, her voice getting steadily more agitated, "You'd have never seen me again."

Neji gritted his teeth, his face forming a disappointed frown.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I met the White Shinobe before he went rogue. Or maybe he already was."

"They say the attacks stop when you left."

Chi froze and swallowed hard, "That's an odd coincidence."

"Indeed…"

Neji turned on a heel and left quickly, not bothering to utter another word.

"What's his problem?" Chi muttered before flopping back on the bench where she had been.

Shino looked at her for a long moment. Then finally said, "Is there something else?"

Chi glanced at him and sighed. "I tried to kill him… The White Shinobe I mean, but he was alive the last time I saw him."

* * *

_"Go on then, do it, kill me." Kuroihi said, coughing up some blood._

_Chi raised the sword she had in her hand, every intention on cutting him down. But she froze in that position._

_"Heh… You are soft."_

_"I have a heart. And even though you've ruined it, I'm not going to be the one to deal the final blow. Hopefully someone else will do that for me."_

_She threw the sword away, picked up her backpack and made for the exit._

_"I'll find you again. And I'll kill you." He yelled after her._

_"I have no doubt you'll try."_

* * *

Chi restlessness was becoming increasingly obvious. Shino decided it had reached an all-time peak by that afternoon. He was sitting on the couch reading when suddenly Chi launched herself across the room and wrestled him onto the ground, miraculously leaving the book unharmed on the couch.

Shino sighed when he realized she had him pinned to the ground.

"Chi- 1, Shino- 0" Chi yelled triumphantly, and then proceeded to do a jig.

"Get off me." Shino said flatly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why? Because if you don't I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try. I am 100% Udai muscle. I'll take you any day. You're a mid to long rang fighter right, but I'm a short range fighter which means my Taijutsu would kick your ass any-" Chi and Shino froze as the front door shut.

"Shino, I'm home."

Shibi Aburame walked into the living room where Chi and Shino currently were and froze as well. There was an awkward silence. Then everyone began talking at once.

"I just remembered I left something with the Hokage."

"Hello Aburame-sama, long time no see."

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like."

They all stopped talking at the same time, by which stage Shibi was half way out the door again, Chi had climbed off of Shino and Shino had stood up.

"I'll wait here." Chi said as Shino followed his father outside. Chi heard them carry out a conversation in low voices then they re-entered the room.

It occurred to her that she was wearing Shino's clothes still which wouldn't have helped with the issue at hand.

"Ah, I was expecting you to be here, Chi. The Hokage would like to see you and Shino immediately."

"Ah, alright then." Chi said with a smile, "We better go then Shino."

"Mm."

* * *

"You attacked two jonin of the Hidden Mist Village."

"They attacked us first!" Chi protested.

"Jonin… did it ever occur to you they may be stronger then you?"

Chi looked thoughtful for a second, "No not really. I've been up against worse."

"They wouldn't even listen to reason once you two had disappeared. I had to send Team Guy out to catch them just so I could explain to them the situation. As it is we are looking at a lot of political difficulty. Is there any excuse for your actions?"

Chi pointed at Shino. "It was all his idea."

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that Shino thought it would be a good idea to attack them."

"It was my idea." Shino said.

The Hokage stared for a second. "What?"

"It was my idea to attack the jonin, giving us the element of surprise. Why? So that we would then be able to escape." Shino said simply.

"I… wouldn't have thought you would do something like that Shino. It would appear I need to take some diplomatic action on both of you. For the rest of the month you will only be assigned D-rank missions."

"D-rank, you kidding me? It wasn't even my idea!" Chi yelled pouting.

"You still went along with it."

"Ah, touché." Chi said.

"You're dismissed."

Chi and Shino both nodded, turned and left. Chi received a clip across the head from Shino as soon as the door shut.

"Yeah, I know. Bad friends tell on their friends." Chi said rubbing the back of her head. Shino nodded.

"At least it's sorted out for the moment." Chi said, "I'm going to head home, alright, so I'll see you around later, and I'll wash and return these clothes."

Shino nodded and Chi dashed off in one direction, sliding down the handrail for the stair, speeding past Shikamaru who was just coming up the stairs.

"Who was that?" he asked Shino. Shino frowned.

"Chi." he said flatly.

"Ah… The Udai one, I heard she was back in town." Shikamaru said. Suddenly Chi came running back up the stairs, puffing and panting.

She pointed a finger at Shikamaru.

"I know you!" She managed to yell before nearly passing out from exhaustion.

"I thought you said you had an endless supply of energy." Shino said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You shush… you already lead me astray… I shouldn't even associate with you."

"That would make my life a lot easier."

"Anyway… you… who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

Chi looked thoughtful for a second. "The lazy one?"

Shino nodded and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ah… ok… well anyway… I'm going now. See you tomorrow. I'll make sure I wash your clothes by then." Chi said, turning and sliding down the rail again.

"You two are-" Shikamaru started

"Friends." Shino said, finishing the sentence for him.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That's what I was going to say."

**Yay! Two Chapters!**

**I am back off to school tomorrow so there might not be many chapters over the next few weeks (if any)**

**I hope you enjoyed these two (this one is my favorite, even though it is so short.)**

**So yeah... until next time!**

**Peace  
Peeve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
Little Suspicions**

* * *

It was an early Friday morning. Neji was comfortably sleeping in his room, enjoying a well-deserved break after his previous week of missions. The entire Hyuuga household was all peacefully sleeping.

But it wasn't going to last.

"Udai Soul Crusher!"

Neji had only a fraction of a second to react, and it was just not enough considering he had only just opened his eyes. A foot collided with his chest, knocking the breath out of him. His assailant flipped and landed lightly next to the bed, and watched with an amused expression as he gasped for breath.

"Good Morning Neji Hyuuga!" Chi declared when he had sufficiently recovered.

"Today is sunny with a slight chance of clouds at mid-day, but that should clear up by this afternoon. Which means today would be the perfect day to put in a good word for your friend, Chi, and get her out of Konoha for a light B-Rank mission."

"It's your punishment, just deal with it."

"Why are you so cold?" Chi said pouting at Neji.

"You just kicked me in the chest first thing in the morning, and you're asking me to do you a favor."

"Yeah…"

"Why would I do it?"

"Violence is a sign of affection in the Land of Water."

"Violence is a sign of violence in the Land of Fire."

"No pleasing some people." Chi said with a sigh. "Just think of your fellow chuunin struggling to get by on a day to day basis because she has to baby sit kids. You know I hate kids."

"I'm a jonin."

Chi frowned at Neji for a moment then grinned. "Sure you are."

"I am."

"Prove it."

"I'm going on an A-rank Mission tomorrow."

"Foiled by the A-rank." Chi said, pretending to faint.

"Anyway, you deal with worse things than kids normally. Think of it as a period of rest and reflection."

"Funny thing… that is exactly what your uncle said when I told him."

Neji frowned, "You told my uncle."

"Well, I bumped into him this morning and he was wondering why I was around more often, so I told him the situation."

"You and he talk too much."

"Are you jealous, Neji?"

"Of course not. I just don't think it's proper that you're associating with someone so above you."

Chi laughed and grinned. "Baka." She looked serious. "One day I'll be the leader of my clan. And as such I will be required to be on good terms with the leaders of every clan in Konoha." She smiled again, "Strangely enough that also includes your clan. So suck it up branch member."

Neji face grew stony. "You should go. Lady Tsunade probably has a mission for you."

Chi tilted her head slightly to one side, dead serious again. "You have to let it go Neji." Neji didn't even move. Chi sighed and smiled, "You're killing me here. Come on. Seriousness just gets people down, and I am already feeling down enough because of the kids."

"You never used to be this heartless Chi."

Chi became serious again. "I know. Comes with the job."

* * *

Tsunade stamped the last page of the mountain of paper work she had been making her way through that morning. Shizune lifted the page and added it to her outbox.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade called and the door swung open.

"Tsunade-hime, you have to stop making me do these D-rank missions, they are killing me." Chi said falling on her knees. "It wasn't even my idea!"

As if on cue, Chi was hit over the head by a jonin who had just arrived at the scene.

"How many times do I have to tell you to never tell on your friends?"

"Ibi-sensei!" Chi yelled launching herself off the floor and attaching herself to Ibiki's back.

"Hello Chi." Ibiki said apparently ignoring the fact she was now clinging to his back. "You wanted to see me, Hokage?"

"What good timing. I wanted to ask you about Chi."

"Ibi-sensei… please don't tell her about the ramen shop incident."

"Ramen… shop… incident?" Tsunade said, sketchily.

"What ramen shop incident?" Ibiki asked Tsunade.

"The one Chi just talked about."

"She didn't." Ibiki said with a frown. Chi looked dead serious too and shrugged.

"You haven't been into the sake have you Hokage?" Chi asked, leaning over Ibiki's shoulder slightly.

The Hokage frowned and chose to ignore Chi's comment. Truth be told she had already downed half a bottle that morning, paperwork really took it out of her.

"Ibiki, could I have a word to you alone?"

"Of course Lady Hokage."

Chi nodded, jumped off Ibiki's back and stepped outside closing the door behind her. The Hokage turned her attention to Ibiki, her face completely serious.

"This is very important, Ibiki. I need you to tell me everything you can about Chi's S-rank mission."

* * *

As soon as Chi was outside she spun around, closed the door then pressed her ear to it.

"Dammit… bloody Ibiki using his sound blocking technique." Chi cursed under her breath before taking a seat outside the door and looking sulky.

Suddenly the sound of a battle cry and someone swooping through the air was heard. Chi dodged the attack and pulled into the ready stance.

"Nice try, but you'll need to be more discrete then that to take me out, Lee."

"I felt it was best to give you some warning."

"The best fights are the impromptu ones."

Both shinobe went to throw kicks at one another when a third party intervened.

"Is it possible for me to see the Hokage without having to break you two up in the future?" Neji said flatly.

"Neji, come to cross skill with me!" Chi declared pulling into a ready taijutsu stance very much like Lee's.

"Is 'idiot' catching?" Neji said flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Just messing with you." Chi said, slamming Neji across the back. He looked at her oddly.

"That was the lightest hit I've ever got from you."

"It's early and I'm tired." Chi said sulkily. Neji rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh good, you two are already here… oh it's you." Tenten said, spotting her two team-mates and Chi.

"It's me!" Chi declared, stepping forward towards Tenten. Neji inhaled deeply as though preparing to say something.

"Well isn't that wonderful." Tenten said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I like to think so."

Neji released his breath and shook his head. Chi could tell he was wondering if she had picked up on Tenten's sarcasm.

"You have a high opinion of yourself."

"I like to think having a high opinion of yourself insinuates high self-esteem. Something a lot of people are lacking these days." Chi said with a smile. "Tenten if you have a problem with me I would prefer you just tell me what it is. I don't want to be your enemy."

Tenten turned her nose up slightly. "Uh huh."

Neji noticed Chi's face darken slightly.

"Chi, you can come back in."

"Coming Ibi-sensei!" Chi piped-up, turning and practically skipping through the door.

"Ibi-sensei?"

* * *

"Alright Chi, I'm sending you on a diplomatic mission."

"Aw… Lady Hokage… diplomatic missions and I don't work well together. We have this hate-hate relationship."

"Funny… you told me there was no-one you couldn't work with when you first got back."

"Well, I left out diplomatic missions."

"Too bad. You have been selected for this mission on the basis of your previous expertise."

Chi became very serious suddenly. "I'm a chuunin."

Tsunade studied Chi for a moment before grunting, "This is a chuunin level mission."

"Oh… that's alright then. You should be careful how you throw around the term diplomatic mission. I was getting worked up there."

"You will be accompanied by Neji, Lee and Tenten."

Chi nodded, smiling to herself slightly.

"Alright then."

"One more thing, Chi."

"Yes?"

"I'm putting you in charge of this mission. Don't mess it up."

* * *

Team Gai, minus one Gai, plus one Chi, were making their way towards Suna at rather a leisurely pace. Neji had been mildly surprised when Chi didn't start zipping around saying how bored she was, and Lee hadn't made them try to reach the town in record time. Not so surprisingly Tenten was looking as down about the choice of team leader as Neji felt.

"Why would the Hokage put a chuunin in charge of a jonin… it doesn't make any sense." Tenten said, for the third time.

Chi, obviously sick of hearing the same line over and over finally spoke up, "Unless said chuunin is clearly superior to afore mentioned jonin."

"This is clearly not the case here." Neji said flatly.

Chi narrowed her eyes at him.

"We don't have anything to go on for comparison, since you refuse to fight me."

"He's a jonin for a reason."

"I got sent on a five year mission for a reason." Chi said, with a self-satisfied glance at Tenten. "In any case, the point is irrelevant. I am the leader of this team, and no amount of arguing will change that."

Tenten huffed and turned her nose up and Neji could have sworn Chi looked smug.

* * *

"Lady Hokage."

"Yes Shizune."

"The list of names Ibiki gave us… They're all dead."

"I know Shizune."

"What can that mean?"

"… Chi Udai isn't everything she first appears to be."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
The Land Of Sand**

* * *

"We're in the fucking desert! Why the hell is it so fucking cold! It that snow! You see that shit, Neji! What the fuck! What… the… fuck!"

Chi's three team-members were doing their best to stay out of her way. For whatever reason they found that over the last few days she had been regularly unleashing a tirade of swear-words which, usually, wouldn't find their way into her vocabulary. Oddly enough, using them tended to make her look smug, and therefore happy.

"Chi, stop with the profanities!" Neji growled.

Chi suddenly appeared next to Neji and poked his arm. "Someone's moody. Did we get up too early or something?"

Neji just muttered something under his breath.

They had been travelling for two days now, and they had woken early that morning to continue on their way and Chi had insisted they push on, no matter how freezing it was. There was indeed snow from the cold night before, but it would soon disappear as the sun began its journey across the sky.

"We're almost there…" Chi said between chattering teeth.

"Ha… you've never even been there, how do you know?" Tenten asked almost smugly.

"I hear the escort coming." Chi said shortly.

"What escort?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Chi allowed herself a small smile at this point, "Well, there is a fucking escort coming."

"You didn't need to swear… why did you?" Neji said.

"As leader of this team, I have my fucking rights."

"You better not talk like this when we meet the Kazekage." Neji said.

"I'll talk however I fucking like."

Suddenly the wind picked up and sand began to swirl around the travelers.

"Ah, the escort had arrived." Chi said, dropping her bag and stretching out her arms.

"It could be a sand storm." Tenten said pointedly.

"The ears don't lie. I was slightly out, but you try calculating how it long takes sound to reach me and subtract them from the distance and compensate for their travel. It's all because sound travels so fucking slowly."

Tenten rolled her eyes and observed the three figures emerging from the sand. Chi sniffed disdainfully not bothering to turn and look at the three figures.

"Welcome, Leaf Village Shinobe, to the Land of Wind."

Chi scoffed and muttered, "More like the land of fucking sand."

"Neji, I didn't expect them to send your team. I suppose you're in charge."

Before Neji even had a chance to draw breath Chi was in front of him, beaming at the Sand Village kunouchi.

"Actually I am. Chi Udai, heir to the Udai clan and coolest person you will ever meet… fuck."

Chi heard Neji growl under his breath and she looked smug. This trip was going to be awesome.

"Temari of the Desert. We were ordered to collect the team sent on diplomatic exchange. I trust you are the team."

"We most certainly are!" Chi declared happily.

"Then follow me."

* * *

Suna was exactly how Chi imagined it would be. High adobe buildings and sand swept streets. Temari and the rest of the ninja escort had been silent most of the journey, and much to Neji's amusement, Chi kept her mouth shut too.

They were escorted to the Kazekage's mansion near the center of the city. As they climbed the stairs, the escort, minus Temari, left. Neji glanced at Chi and realized she looked like she was deep in thought.

They came to a stop outside the large red doors which led to the Kazekage's office. Temari moved to push the doors open.

"Team Leader or not, anything stupid and I will hurt you." Neji said in Chi's ear she froze for a second then quickly recovered.

"Pfft… like you could."

Then there was no more time for threats, they were ushered in through the door and now stood across the room from the Kazekage. Chi stared for a long moment, blinked then began to laugh, loudly.

"Haha… haha… the Kazekage… good one… haha… how old is he… like three… haha…"

Temari glared daggers at Chi as she rolled on the floor laughing loudly. Neji narrowed his eyes at her and Tenten rolled her eyes. Lee looked confused as to what exactly he should do in a situation like this. The Kazekage tilted his head to one side and looked at Chi, but otherwise his face remained unchanged.

"Is your new team-member an idiot?" he asked.

Chi was up like a shot, all humor forgotten and replaced by complete seriousness.

"Chi Udai, Heir to the Udai clan and champion of the land of water. I am the leader of this diplomatic mission."

"The leader?" The Kazekage said skeptically.

Chi ignored him and continued, "You are the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. Pleasant to meet you, how you doing without the demon. Good? That's good. Where can I eat? I'm starting to feel a bit off in this heat without food."

As if something clicked in Neji's head at these words he leapt past Chi, Gaara and out the window with a crash. There was a moments silence as everyone stared blankly at the broken window.

"Ah, ok." Chi said.

"Eat this!" Neji said, bursting through the door with a whole lettuce and a rare cooked steak on a plate.

"Aw… Neji. Thanks for the thought but-"

"EAT IT!" Neji yelled pushing the lettuce towards Chi's face.

"Oh my God. Chi is catching." Tenten said, face palming.

* * *

Neji was confusing everyone. In fact, since everyone was so utterly confused, it was pretty much assumed as the norm and so people went about their business, and just ignored it.

Chi stared blankly down at the ground from atop the Kazekage's manor. It was dirt. Everything around here was dirt. The floor was dirt, the houses were dirt, the plates and bowls were dirt. Even the sky was filled with dirt.

"This is the worst place for a Water ninja to attempt to infiltrate. There isn't even enough water for any full scale attacks. They would have to have some serious chakra going on to summon any decent amount of water." Chi said, putting her weight on her arms and swinging forward slightly on the railing.

"Well, we don't think that the infiltrator actually has the water affinity." Temari said from behind her. She had been watching the girl with some interest. She was wondering why the Hokage would choose this girl for this mission. She had never even met her before, or seen her. It seemed an odd choice all round.

Chi swung around and gave Temari a thoughtful look.

"What sort of affinity then?"

"Well, they haven't really shown any..."

"How do you even know they have infiltrated then!" Chi said, exasperatedly, "Or that they are from the Water village?"

"One of our ninja survived an assassination attempt. He didn't remember much but he told us that."

Chi looked thoughtful for a moment, pausing to remove some sand from the corner of her eye. The sun was really beating down today, and given the years she'd spent in permanent half-light of the Hidden Mist village, her skin was not taking it well.

There was very little to like about this village after the awe inspiring entrance. There was too much light and sun and dirt... everywhere.

"That being that it was a Water village ninja?"

"Yes."

Chi rubbed a hand over her face. It was starting to get a little frustrating trying to get information out of Temari. Like getting water out of dirt.

"Neji." She said, hand still over her face.

Neji, who had been leant up against the wall nearby, eyes trained on Chi nodded acknowledgement, and let out a short grunt. Temari had forgotten he was even there and jumped at the noise. He really was a ninja.

"Could you be so kind as to take Tenten and do a sweep of the city for anything unusual or out of place about the buildings?"

"The buildings." Temari said with a frown.

Chi gave a small smile, "I need to get away from the dirt."

* * *

"What does she mean by unusual?" Tenten whined to Neji as the wandered up and down the rows of houses, eyes trained for anything out of the ordinary.

Neji shrugged. He had been wondering what that meant as well. He had already swept the town with his byakugan, but that had shown up with less than could be seen with the naked eye.

He was beginning to understand what she meant about the dirt. Everywhere they went was a monotonous yellow-red color, broken only by wooden beams and cooler colored awnings over the windows and doors.

"Hey Neji?" Tenten asked

"Mm?"

"What happened in the Kazekage's office?"

Neji temporarily forgot how to walk. He hadn't expected the question, and had hoped that he would not need to give an explanation.

"Chi's family all suffer from deficiencies of iron because of their clan's Iron Style, and even though Chi can't use the Iron style she still loses Iron and get quiet sick because of it. I didn't want to have to deal with her complaining."

It wasn't entirely a lie. Chi would get ill. It was what came after the illness that worried him.

He had had seen her in Teuchi lose all thought of friend and foe and simply destroy anyone standing in her way. He has watched in horror as Chi had torn stripes from the bandit leader, he had heard the pained cries and the bloody gurgle when she slashed his throat, ending it all. He shuddered again. No. He didn't ever want to see that part of Chi again. Ever.

"You ok, Neji?"

"Yeah. I don't think we are going to find anything out here. Let's head back."

Tenten nodded, and they both started up the road back to the manor.

Neji thought about the conversation he and Chi had had after the incident.

_"My eyes were blue… This isn't the first time it's happened" Chi said._

_"What happened…"_

"_It was the Shouraigan, Neji. I got it after all these years."_

"_That wasn't the Shouraigan. You were barely human…"_

He still felt she wasn't herself then. The Chi he knew wasn't a cold hard killer. The thing that scared him most though, was that she had no control over it.

He prayed he'd never find himself face to face with that Chi.

* * *

"Another sand storm! We've been in this desert for two days, and already another sand storm!" Kiba yelled, throwing a rock from the cave were they were currently sheltered, out into the swirling wind, like it would somehow stop the storm.

In a 'Fuck You' move from the deity controlling the storm, the rock flew back and hit Kiba in the arm, cause him to howl in pain.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said, running forward and attending to her team-mate.

Shino barely controlled a snigger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
Sexy Revelations**

* * *

Chi and Lee ran through the streets of the Sand Village, their feet turning up clouds of dust as they did so. Both of them scanned the town as they ran, eyes trained to search for anything out of the ordinary.

Lee suddenly skidded to halt, followed closely by Chi.

"Did you see that?" Lee asked. Chi nodded and they ran down the side street.

One of the adobe walls was leaking water. In a perfect circle, approximately 6 foot in diameter. Chi extended a hand and ran a finger through the water, then retracted her hand and looked at the digit.

"As I thought. It's super dense water. Probably for some sort of quick travel or clone technique. See how it's really viscous?" Lee nodded at this interlude "It means this door will stay here for some time, even in this weather, before it will dry out completely. I'd say it will probably be in this state for at least two hours, maybe more. I imagine that means our infiltrator plans to use it again."

Lee nodded. "So in order to catch the infiltrator we should stay here?"

"It would be ideal I think. I'll stay here, and you go get Neji and Tenten."

Lee nodded and shot off leaving Chi standing by herself in front of the water portal. She put her hands together and began charging her chakra.

"What are you planning?" A voice said from beside her.

Chi glanced at the sand ninja standing beside her.

"I thought we were being followed. Good thing you're a sand ninja, or I would have killed or captured you by now."

The sand ninja let out a short laugh. "If you say so. You must be the controversial Chi."

"Controversial?" Chi said with a grin

"Mm… No-one really expected you, especially to be a team leader. You must be a decent jonin to be in charge over Neji."

"Actually, I'm only a chuunin." Chi said, "You asked about the plan earlier. It's quite simple. I'm planning to freeze him as he comes through the portal. Of course, I'm only assuming it's going to be the real thing, and not a clone, but that's all there is too it."

"Fool-proof." The sand ninja muttered.

"Got a name?" Chi asked

"Kankurou."

"Ah, the name is familiar." Chi said with a smile, "Do me the honor of backing me up?"

"I wouldn't mind being behind you." Kankurou said, making Chi pause for a second and turn slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Hardly what I meant." She said haughtily.

Kankurou half laughed, noting her reaction. He pulled out of the scrolls from his back and laid it out in waiting for the upcoming battle.

"How long will this take?" He asked

"Up to two hours, although I doubt it will be that long. It will drain chakra to maintain a door like this from any distance; it's likely if he doesn't intend to use it, it will be soon."

As if on cue, the water began to ripple. Chi quickly began forming hand signs, her eyes glued on the portal. She heard the sound of a summoning from the scroll Kankurou had laid out. A head was forming from the wall very quickly and Chi was beginning to worry she wouldn't be able to finish the freezing sequence before the shinobe was through. Then suddenly she stopped, her jaw dropping open. It was Rock Lee who was now coming through the portal. Kankurou released his summon before dashing forward, grabbing the limp form and lowering it to the ground.

Within seconds the water evaporated into the air and was gone.

"What just happened?" Kankurou asked, glancing at Chi.

"No-one could over-power Lee that quickly."

"He hasn't been injured, he's just passed out. Maybe they hit him with some sort of sleeping gas."

"It's possible. All the same, we best get him to a healer, just in case."

* * *

"Poison." The old healer said sagely, nodding slowly, oddly addressing himself.

"What? How? What kind?" Chi said urgently. "Can you heal him?"

"It's a poison that is carried in the blood, so the more you move the quicker it attacks your bodily functions. It is most likely transferred into a victim through contact instead of ingestion. I should be able to heal it, the poison isn't complex, and it will fade in time in any case."

Chi breathed out heavily. "I'll leave it to you then."

Chi turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kankurou asked, following her.

"To find Neji and Tenten. This has told me a lot."

"Like?"

"Our culprit has ways of poisoning us through contact, which would explain why Lee was uninjured. He clearly touched something apparently innocent."

"I see. This means that the infiltrator is most likely disguised as someone in the town. It would be prudent to question your friend."

Chi paused, "I hadn't really considered that. But I suppose you are right. Do you mind staying with him for me?"

"It would be an honor." Kankurou said with a nod and a small grin, "For you anyway." Followed by a wink, before he turned and made his way back to the infirmary.

Chi fought back the red rushing to her face as she quickly made her way out of the building and in search of her other team-mates.

* * *

The doors to the dining hall burst open and Neji turned away from Tenten's continuous moaning about the state of affairs.

"Why aren't you out there finding the infiltrator? We don't have time to be taking tea breaks, for fuck sake." Chi yelled, striding down the tables of sand ninja, toward Neji and Tenten, currently having lunch.

"What about you and Lee!" Tenten yelled, slamming her palms on the table and standing abruptly, addressing her team leader harshly. "You aren't doing anything either! And we've been out all day! We're hot and tired and hungry. Give us a break."

"Give you a break?" Chi said, in a near whisper. "You can have a break when the mission is over. Lee has just directly engaged the fucking target and is currently being treated in the infirmary, while you were having fucking brunch!"

Tenten had the good grace to look guilty. Neji suddenly noted movement behind Chi, and felt a twinge of annoyance as he recognized the ninja behind her. He later wondered why it was that he was so annoyed, but could find no suitable answer.

"Stop swearing." He said calmly

"I won't stop fucking swearing, until you get your shit together, get the fuck outside and start fucking-"

She was cut off mid-sentence but a hard hit across the back of her head.

"Ow!" Chi yelled, then spun around, and let out a small gasp of shock, "Shino?!"

"Don't swear." The flat reply came to her exclamation.

"Wasn't expecting back-up." Neji said, sweeping the newcomers with a glance. The entirety of Team Kurenai, excluding Kurenai herself.

"Not back-up. Unrelated mission." Kiba said shortly. "We got sent to collect some plants for the Hokage."

"Oh." Neji said completely uninterested. His gaze had fallen back on Chi, who had gone from dumb-struck back to irritated, although now her attention was directed at Shino, instead of her team-mates.

"Neji, Tenten." Chi said in a low annoyed voice, not removing her irritated glare from Shino once. "Meet me out the front of the Kazekage manor in 15mins."

With that, Chi spun on her heel and strode past Team Kurenai, ignoring the Team Members completely.

"What's her problem?" Kiba said, "And why is she ordering you around?"

"Chi is the leader of this mission." Tenten said, "And the power is going to her head."

Shino looked after Chi, mouth set at an odd angle and eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "If you say so…"

"That is Tenten's assessment" Neji said, "Although, I didn't think Lee would be put out of commission like this. Maybe her irritation is justified."

He put down his chopsticks and stood up. "We may as well go now. The longer we take, the more annoyed she'll get over-thinking the situation."

Tenten pouted but stood without saying a word. Kiba and Hinata had gone to get food, but, Neji noticed, Shino was watching them leave with the unreadable stoic expression on his face.

Neji didn't normally care much for what Shino was thinking, but right now, he would have killed to know.

* * *

Shino was walking the streets vaguely wondering where the others had got too. After the brief altercation in the dining hall everyone seemed to have gone their separate ways.

"Shino, Shino, Shino, Shino. I brought this awesome new scroll." Chi said, appearing out of no-where and landing beside Shino. He was happy to see she was in a much better mood then she had been earlier that day.

"Don't use it."

"Why not?"

"Chances are, you've brought it off some shady character who's told you it's the key to untold power."

"No… I brought it from a genuine store owner and it's meant to be bad for you."

"Oh… why did you buy it?"

"I'm going to use it on Tenten."

Shino inwardly sighed. Of course she would do this, it was the sort of thing she found amusing.

"What does it do exactly?"

"It's supposed to make the person who uses it temporarily become of the opposite sex. The woman sealed it when I brought it off her and she said it would become more potent the longer I left it sealed, it's been a couple of hours now so I think I'll go give it a try."

"How do you plan to get Tenten to use it?"

"Don't you worry about that," Chi said, "You just wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

* * *

Half an hour passed and still Chi hadn't returned. Shino got bored of waiting and had just made up his mind to go find her when he suddenly felt as though he had just preformed the transformation jutsu. He waved the smoke away and looked at his hands… he looked down with the intention of seeing his feet only to discover his view was blocked by his chest.

"Oh dear god, I'm a girl." He said, in a feminine Shino voice.

"Shino! Where are you?" A rough masculine voice said from above him.

A figure dropped down in front of Shino and a guy with short black hair and brown eyes looked at him (her?).

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Chi?"

"Shino?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Update, the person who sells the scrolls does not have to be shady to not be completely forthcoming with you." Chi said, rubbing her head, "I must have left it sealed too long. I think it hit the whole village. Which means the Kazekage is now a girl."

Chi brightened at the last thought and grinned.

"You reversed the sex of everyone in this village." Shino said flatly, looking annoyed.

"Yeah… are all female Aburame as skanky as you, or do all girls look this good when you are a guy?"

"Oh suck it up, this isn't the time to be messing around, Chi. We have to reverse this."

"It will wear off."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we use the transformation jutsu twenty-four seven for the rest of our lives."

"That isn't a viable option,"

"Why not?"

"I'm going to have to go to the toilet sooner or later, and really don't want to have to deal with this."

Chi looked thoughtful for a moment then grabbed her crutch. Shino covered his face, feeling unexpected heat in his cheeks.

"Oh... I hadn't noticed that had changed." Chi said

"Stop doing that!" Shino yelled. Chi laughed.

"You sound so cute when you're angry." She said, "Worried I'll have a bigger one then you."

"You don't." Shino snapped without thinking, then blushed again and turned away, "Shut up or I'll shove my Kikaichu down your throat."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon this morning."

"Someone changed me into a girl."

"A very attractive girl. It's like, on mass sexy-jutsu."

Then, it was like something clicked and Chi looked thoughtful. "No-one else I passed on the way here looked bothered though. Maybe it hasn't affected everyone. We need to go see Tenten."

"So she can help me kill you?" Shino muttered.

"No, because she touched the scroll too. I have an idea formulating." Chi said.

Chi set off at a run and Shino reluctantly followed.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her." Tenten growled, slamming a fist on the table. Neji was inclined to agree.

"No point in getting agitated. I'm sure she knows how to reverse it." Kankurou said. Neji was surprised the recently transformed jonin was taking it so well. They had secured themselves in a room and planned on letting no-one in except Chi.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Kankurou went to answer.

"Who is there?" He chimed in an exceptionally effeminate voice.

"Chi and Shino. Let us in now." A girl's voice said snappily.

Kankurou went to open the door.

"That doesn't sound like Chi or Shino." Neji said with a frown. Kankurou paused.

"What should we do?"

"Be prepared for a fight." Neji said standing and pulling into a ready stance. Kankurou nodded, and threw the door open.

"Yeah, yeah. It's us. Same thing happened." A boy said walking in, past Neji and leaning up against a wall. "You have a nice ass Neji. You should show it off more. Trust you to still be dressed conservatively."

The girl came in and slammed the door behind her.

"Shino, you're looking pretty fine." Kankurou said with a wink and giggle.

"Is that you, Kankurou?" Chi said, as if just noticing him.

"Sure is." He said, with a wiggle of his hips and another giggle.

"You are getting way too into this." Neji said from his corner where he had once again retreated.

"Did you touch the scroll too?" Chi asked, ignoring Neji.

Kankurou frowned, "Nope. I was there when they opened it though."

"Hm… That throws my idea out the window as to how this happened." Chi said. "I was working on this being the water ninja somehow."

"Why would an enemy want to make us all of the opposite sex?" Tenten growled, "This is just some stupid prank by you gone wrong."

"Well that's true. But it should wear off within 24 hours… if not we'll go to plan B."

"Plan B being?"

"I'll come up with something."

"Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant." Tenten said. Shino clipped her over the back of the head, and then moved to sit on a chair by the window.

"I think you must be a bit of a looker, Chi." Kankurou said, bouncing over next to the reclining figure. "But then, you were before you transformed too."

Chi managed to control her blush this time. "I prefer you as a boy personally." She replied smoothly.

Kankurou suddenly laughed.

"You're so serious, Neji. Do you even smile?"

Chi turned and looked at Neji, and sure enough she was glowering looking at Kankurou.

"My only smiles are brought on by impending homicide, so I suggest you be thankful you haven't seen me smile." He said between gritted teeth.

Chi raised an eyebrow at Neji, a tad confused by his attitude then inwardly grinned.

"You know I have a bigger one then you did, Neji. That's why you're upset, hey?" Chi said, grabbing her crutch again for emphasis."

Neji, Tenten and Shino's jaws all simultaneously dropped open at the proclamation. Kankurou lost it laughing.

"It... It... It certainly is not!" Neji said, regaining his composure quickly, "Not that it's any of your business."

In one fluid movement Chi had Neji on his back and was straddling his hips, one eyebrow raised. "I'm all for making it my business."

Neji flushed bright red and looked up at Chi.

"That is so wrong." Tenten muttered.

As she said that, suddenly there was a loud pop and Chi and Neji both transformed back to their respective genders. They both looked shocked.

"Well that was unexpected." Chi said, and then grinned evilly. "I still think I win though."

Neji growled and pushed her off.

"What about us?" Tenten asked, still perfectly male. "Why did you two change back?"

"I'm going to go with extended contact with someone of the opposite sex." Chi said, "Though I really have no idea."

"One way to find out." Kankurou said, grabbing Tenten's wrist and waiting. Sure enough, a few seconds later there was another loud pop and the two of them were changed back.

"Great. What about me now." Shino said sounding annoyed.

"You can hold my hand if you want, pretty lady." Kankurou said with a wink at Shino.

"In your dreams." Shino growled.

"I think that's what you're going to have to do Shino." Chi said evenly.

Shino growled then grabbed Kankurou's wrist and waited. And waited. Nothing happened.

"Should have worked by now." Kankurou said with a frown.

"Easy, he just needs to touch a girl then." Chi said stepping forward and hugging Shino. Shino awkwardly returned the hug, which was followed by a pop and a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Chi, Shino and Kankurou had all disappeared. Tenten growled.

"She ran away so she didn't have to apologize."

"Probably." Neji agreed. He was struggling with the urge to check EVERYTHING was ok. "I'm going to go have a shower. I don't feel 100% myself yet."

Tenten sighed and nodded. "Yeah, good idea.

* * *

**If you're reading this and wondering what's going on, that's because I just completely updated the entire story. It's most just grammar and wording changes but some of Chi's back story has changed. If you haven't read the story in a while nows a good time to re-read... haha.**

**Sorry for the craziness, but new chapter is on it's way out soon.**

**Peace  
Peeve**


End file.
